Not Enough
by SweetBlossomKisses
Summary: Sakura starts High School, but her experience doesn't go to well. She has to take a road no Teen age girl should. A road that she must take alone due to a stubborn boy who obviously wants nothing to do with Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Only Friends?

~**Not Enough~**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

I've always heard so many people say "First Love NEVER Dies" I never understood what they meant by it until I met Sasuke Uchiha in Elementary . He was everything to me and I mean EVERYTHING! Just looking at his face in class everyday was good enough for me to live...

At least I thought it was. 3 years ago Sasuke left Konoha, leavening me alone with Naruto, my guy best friend. He's always here for me no matter what the situation was. Point is, my story starts here in Konoha High, where I'm now a freshman along with my friends Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Naruto and more.

"Hinata? Ahh it's really you! It's about time I found you, I'd thought I was going to eat lunch alone since I couldn't find the other girls."

"Thank god you found me Sakura-chan, I was about to die being seen a loner on the first day of high school" Hinata told Sakura in relief.

As Hinata and Sakura got their plates of lunch they looked around for a spot to sit. No surprise, they couldn't find a table to sit anywhere.

"Hinata!, Sakura!" the girls heard. As soon as they turned to see who had called their names they bumped into Naruto and his gang.

"Sakura-chan, it's good to see you after summer break!" Naruto screamed.

"Do you have to scream like an idiot in front of everyone Naruto?" Shikamaru told him.

" We don't want all the upper class to hate us on the first day, do we?" Sai asked.

"Hey boys, would you like to sit with us?" Sakura asked them.

"we'd love to Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed again. "So were are we sitting at Sakura?". "Well Sai, were sitting down where your girlfirend is at". "She's not my girlfriend...your still with the fact that I call Ino Beautiful and you Ugly?" Sai asked. "W...we should go s..sit guys...were holding up the line". Hinata said. "Ahh she's right" Shikamaru lazily said. So we Sat down with the girls who called our names...Ino and Tenten.

"So guys hows your first day so far?" Tenten asked. "Great!, I got almost all my classes with Hinata and the gang!" Nauto answered back "Naruto is only going to copy off Hinata this year as well that's why he's so happy" Sai said. "I..I Don't mind helping Na..ruto-kun" Hinata said shyly. "That's not helping him Hinata!" Ino yelled. "Great another Naruto, but this one happens to be a girl" Sinkamaru said. "What?! did you just compare me to Naruto?!" "Ino clam down" I told her in a low voice. "troublesome, did you not hear me the fist time?" Shika told Ino. "This is why I broke up with you Shika your so rude, annoying, and lazy!" Ino yelled louder. "Ino! THAT'S ENOUGH! CLAM DOWN!" Tenten yelled. The reast of lunch was pretty much kinda quite. Wait scratch that... wit Naruto there it wasn't possible to stay quite for long.

"Welcome to Homeroom or if you like to call it 4th pd" Kakashi sensei told his class.

"Hey Kakashi sensei why do we always end up having you as our homeroom teacher since Middle school?" Naruto asked. For once he had a good question. "While let's just say I can't stay away from you guys" Kakashi answered. Like always Kakashi's class is the easiest class out of the whole day. All we do is talk or do work from another class. some guys throw paper plains or do whatever boys like to do. "So it's been 3 years huh? Ino asked me. "3 years? of what?". "Don't act dumb Sakura, what I meant was, it's been 3 years since Sasuke-kun left Konoha". "Ohh..that...well yeah I guess so". I acted as if I'd didn't care that Sasuke-kun was gone anymore, but honestly I miss him so much. Just four minutes ago I was thinking what he must be doing. I wonder if he'd ever come back.

*_School Bell Rings*_

5th,6, and 7th pd class wen't by fast. Next thing I know, Im walking to my bus to take me home. "Sakura hold up!" I turned to see Ino running to me. "Did you find our bus?" She asked. "No, I haven't even begun looking for it..." I was cut off "there it is Sakura, lets hurry before all the seats are taken!" as Ino told me, she grabbed my hand and started to run for the bus. The whole way to our bus stop was quite between Ino and I. I guess you can say she just didn't wan't to bug me. What do you expect from a person who has known you forever? I know Ino knew I was't in the mood; she can tell. All I want'ed was to be in my room, and left alone to think about Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura! Dinner is ready! I hear my mother yell. "Alright I'll be down in a minute", I yelled back. I fell asleep while thinking about Sasuke's last words to me. Oh how much I miss his voice!

-THUG!- I hit the wall right in front of me walking to the dinner table. "Are you okay my dear?" Father asked, but I can tell deep down inside he wanted to laugh. "Yesterday you rolled down the stairs and now you hit the wall...can't wait to see what's next". I know, My father can be so mean! "Leave her alone Kizashi" mother told father. "so how was your first day sweetie?" she continued. " It went by fast" I said. "what you didn't like high school?" my father asked. "no no, I did it's just feels the same as Middle school I guess...". "Oh Sakura your never satisfied! your just like your father!". "Hey I was satisfied with you wasn't I?",He told mother "Honey that's only because you couldn't get enough of me!". Did my mother really just say that? In front of me while I try to eat this nasty looking fish? "MOTHER I'M RIGHT HERE, I DON'T WAN'T TO END UP HEARING ANOTHER SEX STORY ABOUT MY PARENTS!" I yelled. "What's the madder?,one day you'd be doing the same too Sakura...". "Not if I can stop it!" Father yelled to my mother. "Sakura can't always stay as 'Daddy's little girl' Kizashi! she will find love and give that person everything she has" Mother told my father, in a way I can I tell this will all turn into something wild later. With that I said my goodnight prayers to my parents and left back to my room hoping I don't get hurt again.


	2. I Need To Know

Chapter 2: I need to know...

**~Not Enough~**

PRETTY SURE YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN NARUTO

*Shout out to-BoomPowMina Thanks for your Review n.n3*

So it's been about half the school year since school started. Don't worry nothing good has happened. Nothing but homework and drama. Drama I'm not getting into, no way! As I walk to Homeroom class, I knew someone was following me. I could feel it, and I was right.

"Come out I know your there!" I shouted. "Hey there Sakura...". "Lee?..Why are you following me...again?". "I'm sorry I just wanted to see if you were okay today". "Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked. "It's just that you've been really different these past 3 in half years...sad different". "Look Lee I'm okay so just leave me alone...you should get to class before your seen talking to a freshman" I told him annoyed. Lee is a sophomore along with Neji. Teneten, she was held back in 8th grade because she had missed a lot of school. She got in a fight with a Freshman from Sunagakure High, while now she's a sophomore. This fight ended up leaving Tenten in the hospital.

So I opened the door to my Homeroom class, which I'm now late to. Everyone has their eyes on me, but Kakashi sensei had his on his book. "Hey what's sup?" Naruto asked me. "Why are you late forehead?" Ino asked as well. "try and guess..." I answered. "Lee again?" Sai said while drawing. "We have a winner" I told them. "Lee really likes you Sakura-chan s..so give him a break" Hinata told me. Then I started... "Look i get he likes me, but why can't he understand I don't feel the same?! My heart belongs to someone else!". "your heart isn't the only one he's taken with him...", Ino sadly said, she continued "But he's isn't coming back Sakura get that threw your head move on!". "Ino your acting a little to harsh!" Naruto shouted. "it's something Sakura needs to hear" Sai randomly stated. I stayed in my seat quite, waiting for school bell to ring. The rest of the day felt like forever; it just wouldn't end. Instead of looking for my bus I took off looking for Naruto.

"Your going to miss your bus" I heard behind me. "I was looking for you, Naruto". "Oh okay, what's sup Sakura-chan?". "I want to know the truth...", "the truth? About what sakura-chan?". "The truth why Sasuke-kun left Naruto!". "Sakura I..I...ca(Cut off by Sakura) "Naruto, I need to know!, Please!" I told him trying to keep myself calm. "sit down then..." he told me in a low voice. As a sat down I can see Naruto really did't want to tell me; he stayed quite for about 2 minutes then he started.

"Sasuke left to find his older brother, Itachi; you see Itachi left Konoha because everyone blames him for the death of the family. Sasuke Hated Itachi for such a long time until he found out the truth behind the death of the clan. The clan owned an other company money. They couldn't pay which lead to their death. Itachi survived along with Sasuke from a fire that burned everything and everyone inside the small Uchiha village Konoha had them in. Itachi found out, someone locked out everyone so they won't be able to escape their death. Itachi left to rebuild the Uchiha company and the name leaving Sasuke behind. After Sasuke found all this out he left to help Itachi-san, and now he hates Konoha and everyone in it". The truth about Sasuke and his clan made me think about how Sasuke-kun must of been feeling. How could he still leave knowing he wasn't alone; he had me and Naruto. This whole time I thought Itachi burned down the clan's home; everyone still thinks he did it because he wasn't going to be the next owner of the company. With that Naruto stood up and said goodbye leaving me alone thinking. 5 minuses later I called my father to pick me up.

"Dad what do you think about the Uchiha Massacre?". "I feel bad about Fugaku and Mikoto being killed and taken everything away from them by their own son". "what if Itachi wasn't responsible for the clans death", I replied back. "Come on Sakura, everyone know Itachi was angry so he killed them simple as that" he told me, parking the car. As soon as I walked into my room I got a call. from Ino. "Hello?! Sakura are you there?". "What is it Ino?", "what are you wearing for the class trip tomorrow?" **-Slap- **I slapped my forehead; how could I forget about the class trip tomorrow?! "Ugh I don't think I even want to Ino". "aww don't be a party poop per!". "So I'm a party poop per because I don't want to go to a stupid class trip?". "Yes! of course, you need lay loose have some fun which you haven't been having in like 3 and half years; so please come it won't be the same without you". "ahh fine then I'll go Ino pig".

**Next Day:**

"Hey forehead over here!" Ino screamed. "Alright then you girls ready to go?" Shouted Naruto. "Hai!" Ino and Tenten shouted back. "Do you girls have shout like Naruto?" Shika pouted. "It is in girls blood to scream Shikamaru..." Sai said looking serious. "whatever, lets just get in bus so I can take a nap" said Shika. "Hey Hinata is Neji coming with us on the bus?", Tenten asked happily. "He..he said he had too, so I..I guess so", Hinata answered. "Okay everyone from my class is here right?", Kakashi asked? "Yes it looks like everyone is here Kakashi",Shizune replied. Shizune is our school nurse. "Then let the bus driver know were ready to go..." Danzo said, Danzo is our principal assistant who had to come along. "Hello Sakura", "Oh hi Lee...". "I heard there's going to be other schools as well", Kiba told us siting with Shino. "Who knows maybe Gaara and Temari will be there too", Shino said. With that Tenten had a smile on her face. I right away knew Tenten was happy to hear that Temari will be there. A year after their fight they became really good friends; they sometimes go out to see WWE Wrestlers together or to sport games. "Hey Lee how about we tray spots so you can sit with Sakura?" Tenten whispered. "hmm or is it because you want to sit with Neji too Tenten?!" Lee said out loud "Why you idiot h...(cut off by Neji) "Lee if your going to be shouting then maybe it is a good idea to tray with Tenten" he said, and so they did. Why did Tenten have to leave me for Neji! Now I'm stuck here with Lee and his "Youth talking" When we get to FKS Camp shes' going to get it!

"Welcome to FKS Camp (Five Kage Summit), I hope you enjoy the activities we have you Konoha students". "WOW! There sure are a lot of people here!" Naruto screamed. "Tell me about it Damn!" Ino also shouted. "I can see there will be a lot of competition!" Lee Screamed in excitement. "Sure is, and I'm sure we can handle it!" Kiba said and shino only smiled. Neji and Tenten stayed quite and Hinata has that goofy smile of hers when she's with Naruto. Shikamaru in the other hand was still on the bus sleeping, and Choji is too busy stuffing his face with chips to wake him. "While look who it is" we all turned to see who it was speaking to us. "Hey Kankuro, Gaara, Temari" Naruto greeted. "It's good to see you guys..." Gaara said. "It's really good to see you...Shikamaru" Temari said but in such a flirty voice. "Same go's for you Temari", he said back. "I''m going to the bathroom guys" I told them, walking away alone. Coming out from the restrooms I hit something...or someone.


	3. It's Really You?

Chapter 3: It's really you?

**~Not Enough~**

"Hey watch where you going Pinky!" A red head yelled at me.

"Don't mind her she always acts likes she in her period", Said the gay offering his hand to help me up then he continues.

"My name Suigetsu, and she's Karin".

"So you help her up, but leave me on the dirty floor!" Karin screamed. Just when I said "my name is.." I was cut off...

"Sakura..." I stayed thinking why I was in shocked when I heard my name. Was it the Voice that said it, or the way they said it. I looked behind Suigetsu seeing a man with orange hair. How did he know my name? But it wasn't him... Next to him was an other guy who then made my eyes pop out...It was the one and only...

"Sa...suke..." I managed to say. Suigetsu and karin looked confused while the man with orange hair look emotionless. Sasuke looked more taller, bigger, and colder. So many thoughts were going in my head I couldn't speak; then Karin broke the silence.

"Sasuke, you know her...how!?"

"it's none of your business Karin" Sasuke said never looking away from me.

"Hey, Sakura you okay?!" I heard yelling looking to see who it was, and sure enough it was Naruto and Sai.

"We came to see if you were okay Sakura-chan" Naruto said coming in closer.

"Well Naruto, you came too..." Sasuke said slowly like he didn't care about anything.

Looking at Naruto's reaction made me even more nervous. All I was hoping for was for them not to start a fight like the day Sasuke left Konoha.

"Sasuke huh?" Was all Naruto had said.

"Naruto please do...(I was cut off by Sai)

"Sakura, it would be best if you stay out of it"

"Out of what Sai? there's nothing going on..We just came for Sakura-chan that is all; I'm not here to start a fight to help a friend who can't even help himself!" Naruto screamed. I can tell he was still upset about Sasuke leavening. All these years, and he couldn't do anything about it. It must have been eating him inside the way it was for me knowing I couldn't help him either. With that Naruto turned around facing me when he said... "I know the truth about Itachi and your clan",Then walked away. Sai started to walk as well as I stayed there looking into Sasuke's now angry face. I then felt Sai pulling on my hand. I walked away with sai; leaving Sasuke there with his team, still having my hand held by Sai only because I felt like crying. Why would I want Sasuke to see me weak? I have to stay strong at least for the rest of the class trip.

"What took you so long forehead?" Ino asked

"You had us worried there Sakura-chan" Hinata added.

" What's wrong with Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Are you guys going to answer or just stand there like you saw a ghost?!" Kiba yelled.

"A ghost is exactly what they saw..." Sai told them.

"You all saw Sasuke didn't you?" Shikamaru then asked.

"Sasuke-kun is here?!" Ino asked yet screamed as well.

"I thought I saw him, guess my eyes don't lie..." I heard Neji say.

"Sasuke huh? what the hell is he doing here?" Shino added randomly.

"Why else wouldn't he come? their giving free food!" Choji shouted

"Sakura, don't worry you'll make it threw the day.." I hear Tenten telling me.

I then started to smile for everyone 'especially' so Naruto can see, that I'm okay. I sat down on the table that was issued to us and asked everyone why they look like someone had died. Everyone's face wen't blank and they all looked confused. Then Naruto sat down and smiled too.

"Hello everyone It's good to see you all again, I'm sure you all remember me...my name is Anko, and I will be your instructor for today's activities; today is a day to have fun, or see it as a day off school to just chill and be relaxed for once right? WRONG! I shall work you maggots to death! Like it or Not". She then smiled as we all stayed looking at her like she was crazy. Anko made us run laps for warm ups and she then had us go against other schools doing stupid thing you do in P.E class. I can tell no was enjoying this one bit...except Lee was having the time of his life. I threw myself face flat to the floor exhausted not wanting to get up because if I do I know I'll die.

"Are you alright...Sakura?" I looked up to see Sasuke-kun's team mate Suigetsu. He then again offered his hand to help me up, and I took it. I looked around and I couldn't see Anko, Naruto, Sai, Hinata or anyone. I was left all alone.

"By the color of your shirt **(Green)** your from Konohagakure **(Konoha) **right?" Suigetsu asked me.

"Yes", I answered "By the color of you shirt **(Gray)** your from Otogakure, **(Sound village)** am I right?

"I knew you were smart" He told me smiling like there's no tomorrow showing off his sharp teeth. "If you wan't I'll walk you to the lake, thats were they were heading to"

"Umm okay then I'd like that", I just didn't want to been seen alone. It's an ugly feeling knowing everyone thinks your a loner.

"So Sakura-chan, how do you and Sasuke know each other?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well Sasuke-kun was real close to me and Naruto, I guess you can say we were friends in and out of school before he left...Why do you ask"

"ohhh I see, just curious since Sasuke never tells us anything...you have to be really special if your a person who has heard Sasuke say more than a sentence". He said with a goofy face and smile.

I couldn't stop thinking about the time I caught Sasuke-kun leaving Konoha. He told me things no one knows about him and for that I'm great full to hear that according to Suigetsu I must be special to Sasuke-kun.

"Thanks for walking me here Suigetsu" I thanked him.

"No problem Sakura, try not to get lost again" he answered and with that he walked away.

"Hey where were you?" Sai asked me all worried.

"I got left behind hehe"

"Doesn't sound like Sakura" Sai said in return.

"So what's going on?" I walked asking the group.

"Were getting ready for a camp fire!" Ino shouted happily.

"I still think we should do 500 more laps around the camp!" Lee screamed

All I did was walk up to Lee and shoved marshmallows Choji was about to eat into Lee's mouth making him run out of air and fainting to the floor. Everyone then signed in relieve. I sat on the log Lee was sitting on, and from here it's one hell of a view of Sasuke-kun.


	4. Chapter 4: Class Trip Wasn't A Good idea

**~Not Enough~**

"It's almost time to leave back to school" Shino said.

"Really? What time is it?" Tenten asked.

"It's about to be 8:24" Neji answerd.

"It's going to be scary since we'll be the only one's there in the whole campus at this time!" Ino shouted.

"We should go to the restroom before we leave...It's going to be a long ride" Sai told us.

"How about it Hinata, come to the restroom with me?" I asked her.

"Ahh..s..sure Sakura" She answerd, yet I can tell she didn't want to leave Naruto's side.

I slowly left on my own so Hinata can stay with him. I mean why would she want to leave his side? She loves him. It's not her fault im the only one without someone in my life. Ino has Sai, Tenten has Neji, and of course Hinata has Naruto. Shikamaru has Temari and even Gaara has someone in his life. Lee and Kiba there different stories, they always seem to try to ask me out, but I always say no.

"Hey you...Sakura right?" Karin asked.

"Umm yeah...?"

"Who are you to my Sasuke-kun?!" She asked really jealously.

"Why don't you ask your 'Sasuke-Kun'? I rudely answerd.

"Karin..." The organ head said.

"What do you what Jugo?!" Karin yelled.

"Leave Sakura alone" He coldly told her.

"Ugh Whatever!" Karin said while walking away.

"Thanks for the saving...Jugo" I said smiling to him. But all he did was look at me and walked away as well. All I could think was how weird Sasuke-kun's new friends are. I went on and on thinking more thoughts in my head not paying attention to were I'm going when I realized I wasn't in the girl's restroom. When I notice Sasuke in here doing his business I ran into one of restroom stalls locking it and sitting on the toilet trying to hid my feet so that no guy can see them when looking down the stall. All I could hear was more boys coming in the restroom. My god why I can't I get a brake. 5 minutes later the bathroom was silent so I took it as a chance to leave before anyone finds out I'm in here and starts saying I'm a Peeping Tom. There are four sinks, and I was about to pass the 3rd one when I hear my name bing called behind me by Sasuke-kun.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I..I..I did..d..didn't mean to...come...in here..." I answered.

"Whatever..." Sasuke said walking out of the bathroom, but before he could students from Kirigakure**(Mist)** came in. Sure enough they stared with there bull crap

"Ohh! did we come in at a wrong time?" They all start laughing.

"Does your mom know your here opening your legs to guys in a camp restroom?!" One of the guys asked.

I totally lost it! I snapped...I ran to that guy and stared punching the crap out of him. He started to bleed but that didn't stop me, I wanted him to bleed more. His friends ran out shouting for help while one friend stayed trying to pull me away from my victim. He couldn't stop me so he punched me on my head. He was then about to hit me again when his hand was caught by Sasuke-kun's hand.

"Let go of me bitch!" the guy I was hitting yelled, who then kicked me in the face.

"Get up man hurry! Run!" His friend screams out!

Then two more others came in wondering why those guys took off the way they did.

"Sakura-chan are you okay!" Naruto shouted while Sai came close to help me up.

"You did this to her didn't you Sasuke!" Naruto turned to scream at him.

"What makes you say that I did...?" Sasuke asked.

"It wasn't Sasuke Naruto!" I shouted.

"Tsk! whatever let's just go everyone is waiting!" Naruto then walked outside the boys restroom.

"Thanks...Sasuke-kun.." I smiled and turned to walk away with Sai.

"Hn" was all I heard Sasuke say, but it was at least enough to keep the smile on my face.

IN THE BUS:

Word spared around pretty fast. Everyone was talking about I was in the boys restroom doing it with Sasuke-kun when others came in and saw us, and with that I threaten them if they'd said anything to anyone. People are so stupid; there was an other rumor saying I was in the restroom waiting for Sasuke when I blacked mailed him into having sex with me. I started to feel bus sick on the way back to school so Sai let me sit next to the window. He told me not to listen to the rumors going around, and how I should keep my head up high. He was right after all, Sai is the type of person I'd go to for advice. Ino on the other hand was either mad at me for sitting with Sai, or mad about the rumors between Sasuke-kun and I. Just wait untill Sasuke-kun's fan girls back home hear about "us".

We finally got to school everyone was tired, bored, or falling asleep. Hinata and Neji were the first to leave...Lucky! Hinata' father was already here waiting to take them home. Shikamaru's father took Ino, Choji, and Sai home. Kiba's mother picked up Kiba and Shino while Lee's Mother picked him up as well. All there was left was me...

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled from the parking lot.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"I'll take you home so get in!" He shouted.

So on the way to Naruto's car I called my Father letting him know I had a ride home, and how much of a jerk he was leaving me here in school for so long just to finish that stupid show of his. When We finally got to my house I thanked Naruto and he drove off still in a bad mood. I looked up to the dark sky and wish my father or mother were in there room so they wouldn't see my bruises those idiots gave me. I opened my house door as quietly as I can. The living room was so dark I couldn't see anything. I took my phone out to use the light from the screen. I walked up the the stairs hoping they don't make any sound when my father came out of his room.

"Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes daddy?" I told him with a shaking voice.

"Why don't you just turn on the hallway lights?" He asked me in confusion.

"Because I don't what to walk back to turn them off..." I said slowly.

"Okay then...my daughter a weirdo" He said to himself walking to the light switch.

I quickly went inside my room, closing the door the behind me. What a day I thought. I changed into comfortable clothes to sleep in. I laid on bed trying to fall asleep, but couldn't. I was thinking what Sasuke-kun must be think about today, or the rumors that will be going around tomorrow. I hope he doesn't hate me more then he already does.

Next day...

I walked into the school tired since I couldn't sleep at all last night. I felt so many people staring at me. Then I remembered...they must have heard the rumors already! Ino then came up to me letting me know how everyone was talking about how I raped Sasuke. I felt like crying so Ino walked me into the girls restroom. She comfort me letting me know She's here for me, and that I shouldn't care what anyone think about me. All I know is that the rest of my Freshman year was going to be hell along with the rest of my high school years.

"Stop crying Sakura...You know your stronger than this" Ino softly told me.

"Everyone is going to hate me, and start calling me a slut!" I shouted.

"Like I said...Who gives a FUCK what EVERYONE thinks or say? You got me Hinata and Tenten to back you up my love! So stop crying already and show everyone that you don't care if their jealuse about you and Sasuke!...even though nothing really happen" Ino shouted back to me.

She was right, As long as I know the truth I shouldn't care..._Right?_

**Hope you guys like the story so far...Just let me know what you guys think or if you want to share some of your ideas...With Lots of Love SweetBlossomKisses MUAH! :* Don't forget to Review...**


	5. Chapter 5: Life of Sasuke

**~Not Enough~**

This chapter will be how Sasuke lives his life so far. It starts with the morning Sakura went to school and has't had a good day due to the rumors.

"Sasuke wake up...You'll be late for school" Itachi shouted behind Sasuke's room door.

Sasuke walked out his room to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was still really tired; for some reason he just could't sleep at all last night. After he brushed his teeth he then walked into the kitchen where he found Itachi.

"You need to be in bed.." Sasuke told him

"I'm okay Sasuke don't worry about me" Itachi said back then started to cough.

"How can I not worry about the only brother I have, who sometimes can't even get up from bed because of a stupid sickness!" Sasuke shouted.

"Fine I'll go to bed if that makes you happy, but you don't have to be so dramatic" Itachi kindly said walking to his room.

Sasuke got ready for school and ready to take off but he then remember to set up for Itachi's daily pills he need to drink. After he was done he walked out to his car, leaving for school.

"It's about time you got here Sasuke" Suigetsu sadly said.

"Oy shut it shark face!" Karin rudely barked.

"Sasuke is the rumor true?...about you and Sakura?" Karin then said sadly.

"Of course it isn't Karin! Your so bio-poler'' Suigetsu shouted.

"Let's go before were late..." Sasuke answered grumpy.

After half the day at school Sasuke was tired of his fan girls. They just would't leave him alone; They would even come up to him crying while asking if the rumor was true. He had it worse in class though. The girls were crying as if someone had died. The girls were talking about going to Konoha on Saturday to confront"Sakura". Then Sasuke's teacher "Orochimaru " got a phone call.

"Sasuke I just reserved a call letting you know your brother was rushed to the hospital",

Orochimaru said emotionless.

Sasuke then grabbed his keys, running out of the class to his car. He speeded to the Sound Hospital. Sasuke screamed out asking for the room number of "Uchiha Itachi". One of the nurses led Sasuke to Itachi's room and as they walked in Sasuke stayed shocked.

"I'll be leavening the room now", The nurse informed.

"You *cough* Should be *coughing*...at school", Itachi tired to say.

"Look at yourself...you've gotten a lot worse", Sasuke said.

"I'll be o-"

"Don't lay there and lie to me again Itachi!...tell me the truth! what's wrong with you!", Sasuke yelled crying.

"He's slowly dieing...",Sasuke heard a man say next to the door. He turned wondering who had said that; he knew that voice...

"Obito..."*starts coughing non-stop*

"What are you doing here!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"That's no way to speak to your older cousin...didn't your parents teach you any better?", Obito smart mouthed.

"Tsk!", Sasuke was angry.

"You'd like to know the truth eh...Sasuke?" Obito asked.

"Don't...*Coughing*...", Itachi interrupted.

"Tell me..." Sasuke answered.

"The Uchiha Cooperation number 1 in Konoha" Obito started in cocky manner.

"You can't-"

"Shut it Itachi our little Sasuke has the right to know!" Obito shouted then grinned.

"As I was saying Sasuke...who were the first to built Konoha?" Obito asked.

"Senju", Sasuke answered.

"That's right, but Uchiha helped! Obito shouted, Then continued.

The SenjuCooperation didn't like the fact of Uchiha Cooperation at number 1 in the game, they convince your father to buy "Protection" from the Rain's Akatsuki Cooperation. Which led us to the Uchiha name bad for owing money. So Akatsuki Cooperation had an idea, to use the son of the Uchiha Cooperation's leader. That's were Itachi comes in, the son or should I say killer of the Uchiha Massacre. Of course people only belive what they wan't to belive, yet again people love a heart breaking story. Little did everyone know that the reason Itachi could't become the next big Uchiha Cooperation leader was because of his sickness he was born with. Other Cooperations could use Itachi's sickness to beat us out of business. Now this is were you come in Sasuke. Your parents got busy to make a son for is job. Luckily you didn't turn out a girl. And Poor Itachi accepted everything that was going on...his sickness...his purpose for living taken away...his short time...his brother he accepted it all! And what happens? He was blamed for the all the deaths of his own blood by his own home, friends, and loved one, and Konoha let it all happen. People couldn't get to know Itachi to become friends in order know the real Itachi. That was a mistake your parents made. If people would have known Itachi maybe they wouldn't have believed the story; just maybe they would have known something is wrong. Itachi's sickness was a curse we all couldn't escape, but you guys weren't the only ones who survived the massacre". Obito finished.

"Is all this true Itachi and don't lie to me?!" Sasuke angrily asked.

"*cough*...y..yes..", Itachi answered.

"Konoha will pay for it all!" Sasuke yelled.

"Obito i don't know why you had to come put on a show...I hate your mocking personality", Madara calmly said.

"Not you *Cough* too", Itachi nearly said.

"Don't mine me I'm here to take Obito back home..."

"My work here is done...someone had to tell Sasuke the truth if not Itachi would die without letting him know", Obito said mocking Itachi.

"It still wasn't your place to tell Sasuke", Madara answered in a carefree attitude, and walked away rolling his eyes.

"Itachi, you are an Uchiha and for that I'll show respect when I say "Cross over to the other side proud to die as an Uchiha" see ya, hopefully not soon for I am to young to die any time soon haha" Obito said still laughing while walking out the room.

"Sa..suke...don't stay mad at the world..*cough*..there are many reasons to why things happen,,*cough*..so please..*cough*...go back home to Konoha were the Uchiha Cooperation started and died proud...*coughs a lot worse*...with the proud every Uchiha left behind will be a new Uchiha pride...That's your propose of life...*cough*...to rebuild our honor and hopes back to finish the game as number 1 again", Itachi told Sasuke.

Itachi couldn't stop coughing, he would hold his chest with great pain, and with that Sasuke knew Itachi couldn't take it. Sasuke kept on pressing the button to call for help. Nurses barged in claiming Sasuke down and injecting Itachi a shots one after an other while Itachi was still trying to talk asking Sasuke for forgives and begging him to go home to quickly rushed Itachi into the ER leaving Sasuke outside the room. All he could hear in there was doctors shouting for tools in need. It felt like hours to Sasuke, he couldn't accept the fact that he was loosing his only brother. Sasuke's mind went blank when he heard the EKG **(machine, electrocardiogram that measures a person's heart rate, heart rhythm, blood pressure, and their oxygen saturation, percentage of how much oxygen is circulating in the blood) **Slow down then one single sound that wouldn't end.**(flatline) **TheDoctor then came out the room leaving the nurses to clean up.

"You are Itachi's brother, Sasuke? The doctor asked.

"Hn" Sasuke answered crying.

"We are sorry,we did everything that we could do...Your brother asked me to let you know that it would mean everything to him if you carry on his wishes", The doctor then patted Sasuke's shoulder and with that he walked away, and so did Sasuke.

Sasuke took off driving to his lonely house. He locked the fount door and yell "I'm Home", but there was no answerer; He still didn't belive Itachi was dead. The next morning Sasuke set up the pills Itachi would drink for his daily routine. Sasuke then yell, "I'll be back Nii-san". When Sasuke got to school he ignored Karin and Suigetsu while Jugo stayed quite like always. They followed Sasuke to the school's office where Sasuke then asked for Drop Out Papers.

"Your drooping out!?, Karin asked yet shouting.

"What does it look like to you stupid?,Suigetsu answered for Sasuke.

"I'll go with you Sasuke", Jugo informed

"I'm going to!", Karin yelled

"eh? Were are we going Sasuke?, Suigetsu asked.

"I'm going home..." Sasuke stated.

**Hope you guys like the Chapter...I wanted you guys to understand what Sasuke is going threw as well. So that is that i guess, sorry I haven't undated so forgive me...With Lots of SweetBlossomKisses MUAH! :* PS: RIP ITACHI UCHIHA.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally!

**~Not Enough~**

My whole week of school sucked. I know have a reputation of a street whore. Guys give me weird creepy looks while I walk through the hallway of school. Thank God it's Friday! I just hope everyone forgets about this rumor going around. If they don't I don't know what I'll do. I'm planning on keeping this weekend to myself. No friends no family just me you know. I waited quietly and patiently for Naruto in the parking lot. He's taking me home...again. He doesn't mind taking me home. In fact he always has a smile on face when he's next to me. I just hope Hinata doesn't feel sad or jealous.

"Hey did you make sure you have everything with you?", Naruto asked.

"Ummmm yes I have everything I need".

"okay get in", Naruto said while unlocking and opening the door for me.

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something? "

"You already did", he answered

"Ugh don't be a smart mouth!", I shouted, crossing my arms together.

"Haha I'm just playing Sakura-chan... ask away", he told me finally driving away from school property.

"What do you think about the rumor going around?", I shot to him.

"Well I think that rumors are rumors and you should just drop it", Naruto answered never looking at me once.

I then stayed quite. I understand Naruto is driving, but he has looked straight into my eyes while driving just to show off that he can drive without looking at the road. So why didn't he look at me once just now?

"What are you doing this weekend Sakura-chan?, he changed the subject

"I'm planning on spending time with my parents... ", I lied.

"I see, I was planning on throwing a kickback at my place tomorrow night if you change your mind and want to come."

"I don't know...maybe I'll go depends on my mood." I answered.

"Sounds good to me", he smiled turning on the radio.

The rest of the drive to my house was annoying. Naruto kept on singing songs from Linkin Park & Papa Roach. I was so glad when we finally made it to my house. Naruto got down and opened the door for me. After I hugged him goodbye Naruto waited for me to get inside my house to leave.

My house sounded to quite. I screamed for my mother and farther and I got nothing in return. I walked upstairs to their bedroom; then I quickly opened the door expecting to find myself home alone.I shut the door loud, and ran straight to my room. I tried erasing what I just witness from my head when I heard my parents knocking on my door.

"Sakura are you okay? ", my mother shouted outside my door.

"How can I be okay when I saw you two having sex!", I screamed.

"You should have knocked before coming in Sakura!", my father Yelled out.

"Sweetie can you just open the door please?!", my mother softly asked.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GUYS!", I answered.

"Why not?...it was just sex one day you will be doing it too", my mother tried again.

"When she 78 then she can try it!". I heard my father tell my mom.

"Sakura your making a big deal out this!", he said.

"I can't open the door because I won't be able to see you guys the same!", I shouted out loud.

"If you don't open the door then we will!", my father said impatiently.

As soon I hear my parents trying to open my door; I panicked. I looked around my room to find something to hold my door from opening. I put my chair under the door knob to buy me some time to grab clothes and sneak out my window.

I check the time and it was 5:48. I tried texting and calling Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, but no one answered. I didn't want to bother the guys so I decided to just wait at Tea Shop for the girls to call me back.

Time went by so slow, yet fast. It was now about to be 8:00. I sat up from the table and started to walk out of the Tea Shop. I was tired and I just wanted to be home. Why did I leave my house? Maybe I did make a big deal...whatever I think won't help; It's to late to go back home. I already know how much trouble I got myself into. My phone was blasted with miss calls from my parents.

I just kept on walking while thinking. I didn't look where I was walking as usual. I was just to deep into my thoughts. When all I see a bright light coming towards me, and it was coming fast. My heart couldn't stop beating it felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I fell to my knees in fount of the car that almost took my life. I then felt someone grabbing my arm and pulling me to them.

"What are you doing idiot you almost killed yourself!", they screamed into my face.

I chose to ignore that person, but when they called out my name I knew it. The way he called my name I knew right away who it was. I jumped on him never letting him go. I didn't care that there was cars behind us honking and waiting for us to get out of the way.

He slowly helped me walk to his car and opened the door for me. We then drove away from the scene. I can tell he was taking me home so I turned to look at him and I told him...

"Sai please don't take me home...".

"Where so you want to go Sakura?".

"Take me to your place...Minato won't mind".

As Sai parked his car Naruto came out surprise to see me. He opened the door for me and he right away knew I was tired and not in a good mood. Sai and Naruto walked me into their house where Minato was watching T.V.

"Hello there Sakura I haven't seen you come inside this house in over a year...welcome ", he said with a smile.

I then smiled back and walked into Sai's room. Naruto then walked in asking me what time I wanted to be taken home.

"Will it be okay if I stayed over night?", I asked.

"Of course it is you can sleep with Sai if you like", Naruto answered.

"We'll need an extra pillow for her", Sai said looking at Naruto.

"After dinner I'll give you one of my dad's pillow to sleep okay?", Naruto informed me.

After dinner Sai and I walked back into his room. Sai gave me some of clothing, basketball shorts and a shirt to sleep in. Then Naruto came to give me the pillow, and said goodnight to us then left back to his room. I right away got conferrable on Sai's bed, but I ended up placing my arm around Sai's chest to stay conferrable, and he put his right arm on top my mine.

I woke up the next morning and took my phone out. I had over 216 miss calls from my parents and the girls. The time was now 8:24 and I was still too tried to call anyone back. I put my cell phone next to me on bed and closed my eyes, but I couldn't go back to sleep. So I turned to face Sai and softy placed myself into his arms to keep myself warm; finally I feel asleep again. By the time Sai woke me up it was 10:20. Sai looked showered and ready for work while Naruto was still asleep, and who knows where Minato took off to. I still haven't called my parents, or the girls. If Naruto is still having that kickback then the girls will be here too...so why call right? I just don't know how I'm going to tell Hinata that I'm staying at Naruto's house, or how I'm going to tell Ino that I slept on the same bed with Sai. It's not like it's the first time anyway. I checked time and it was now 17:37 and Sai should be coming home from work at 20:00. Finally Naruto woke up and got dressed. We went to the store to buy plastic cups for beer pong, and juices we need to make jungle juice. I left to aisle 4 to get brownie mix since Kiba asked Naruto to get, but then I bumped into Suigetsu who happens to be with Sasuke.

"Hey! I wondered when I'd bumped into you", Suigetsu told me.

"What are you doing here...", I said awkwardly.

"We live here now isn't that awesome Sakura?", he asked me.

"Sakura-chan What's taking you so lo...Sasuke what are you doing here!", Naruto started.

"It's none of your business... ", Sasuke answered.

"Hey Sakura where you do live? ...maybe we can chill some time eh? ",Suigetsu asked me.

"I live with Naruto...", I quickly answered.

"Ehhhh is he your boyfriend?", He ask yet it's none of his business.

"Suigetsu get what you need and let's go", Sasuke coldly said.

"Hey Sasuke!", Naruto shouted and Sasuke turned around not saying a word.

"I'm throwing a kickback tonight at 21:00 in my place, same house if you want to come", Naruto kindly informed him. Then Sasuke walked away.

Naruto had to take the stupid brownie mix to Kiba's house. Which took a while since the road we took was blocked. The drive back to Naruto's house was quite and long. By the time we got there it was 20:21 so we only had a little time to get everything ready for the night. I helped in setting up the two tables for beer pong while Sai made the jungle juice. After we had everything out and ready Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba had arrived with their so called special brownies. Then Neji, Hinata, and Lee came. After four minutes Ino and Tenten finally came. I was happy to see Gaara, Temari, and Matsuri were able to come as well. Everyone was having a good time drinking and playing beer pong. Then we had more guest who happened to be Amaru and her friends,Sara, Shion, and Isaribi; let me just say they all have a thing for Naruto which made Hinata a little upset with the fact that they came. After a while some of Naruto and Gaara friends from their krew came as Well. Their names are Yugito Nii, Utagkata,Yagaura, and Fu. Fu is an other one Naruto's fan girls. She thinks she has a better shot with Naruto than the other his girls due to the fact that she understands his pain, and what he has gone threw. Everyone was having such a good time Minato brought us more beers and smirnoffs since were under age.

Time went by fast...again it was now 22:41, and still no sign of Sauske. This whole time I couldn't get him out head. I'm not sure why I even thought Sasuke would come. I'm know deep down I was sure he wouldn't have came. Although I thought that guy who looks like a shark Would come, or maybe not; I don't even know the guy. Probably he didn't want to come alone since Karin won't, and judging by the look of Juggo's age he might be working.

"Hey Sakura, I love your leather leggings you got on they make you look beautiful", Kiba told me.

"Thanks Kiba! you don't look bad yourself", I flirted in a playing around way.

Kiba then gave me a big hug and didn't let me go when his arm ended up around my left hip. I didn't mind at all were just friends...for now.

"Hey I thought you were dating Naruto?", I heard someone behind me say. I then turned to see the person who now hold a confused face.

"You thought wrong...", Kiba replied.

"I was never dating Naruto he's a lot more like a brother to me...", I added. "

So then... kiba..right?". Kiba nodded Yes, and then the speaker continued.

"...So your Sakura's boyfriend?".

"why do you ask ummm... ",kiba waited for him to revile his name.

"Suigetsu...my name is Suigetsu".

"ahh Suigetsu...why do you ask?".

"ehh no reason really... if she was single then maybe I would have been the one holding her instead", Suigetsu answered in a creepy flirt voice, yet arrived way.

"Too bad you for you looks you snooze and lose...I got her first", kiba said with such a handsome smile. I then started the blush like crazy.

"Suigetsu, back off she's taken...besides I've seen you date way better girls so if your just trying to ruin a relationship for fun stop", the red now standing next to Suigetsu said waving her hair back.

"Well at least don't do it with out me and have all the fun to yourself", she added which then pissed me off. I was about to say something, But Kiba put his hand over my mouth while scratching the back side of his head with the other hand.

"KARIN?"...

"Naruto... ", Karin said back.

"It's good to see your doing fine", Naruto said.

"It's good to see your doing better...", Karin told Naruto.

"Umm did I miss something? How you guys know each other?", Suigetsu asked.

"were cousins if you must know everything!", Karin answered.

"EHhhh!?", we all screamed. (Kiba, Suigetsu, and Sakura)

"Yup indeed we are here", Naruto nervously said.

"Karin, Suigetsu what time do I pick you guys up?", I heard someone in a car say.

"Aww Sasuke-kun please stay at least for a while!", Karin flirted with a new voice.

"Ehh Sasuke your going to stay like it or not!", Naruto shouted trying to open the car door that Sasuke now locked.

I started to laugh and smile crazy. Everyone looked at me confused. (Kiba, Naruto, Suigetsu, karin, and of course Sasuke)

"Umm What's so funny Sakura? ", Kiba asked.

"A..are you okay Sakura-chan", Naruto start to panic. Since I started to cry.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you don't have to worry...I just remembered how you and Sasuke use to be that's all", I softly answered.

"Hey let's go get you something to drink Sakura-san", Kiba told me while he took me from the scene.

"That was awkward... ", karin said crossing her arm together. "I'd say she sweet and cute... why can't you be more like her?!", Suigetsu shouted.

"Shut up Baka!", Kairn yelled throwing a fit at Suigetsu's head.

"So I guess this is goodbye... for now eh Sasuke?!", Naruto sadly asked.

Sasuke then turned off his car and got down. He then started to walk into Naruto's yard where the party seems to be; leaving Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu behind and confused.

"Here eat this it make you feel better", Kiba said holding a brownie to my mouth.

"It tastes really weird", I told Kiba duh special brownies have to taste that why", kiba informed me. Then Shikamaru came and started talking to him.

I walked to Hinata and started talking to her, but I realized I was talking a lot more then I usually do. I felt weird like time was passing by all round me but my mind and my body was frozen going by slow. I then snapped out of my thoughts and I couldn't come up with a reason why I'm feeling this way. I was scared... scared of staying in the pass while everyone is in the future.

"Sakura are you okay?", worried Hinata asked.

"No I can't understand anything... ", I answered rubbing my hands all over my legs.

"What do you mean by that?", Hinata was confused.

"My god I can't feel my legs... I can't open my eyes...help me please!", I screamed out.

"Sakura everything is okay shhh just relax...relax", Hinata told me while holding me and looking around for someone.

"Is she okay Hinata?!", Ino's voice echoed in my head.

"I need something to drink my throat feels like I have cotton in there...dry or something.

"well I'll have to get a new cup because my drink has... cut off by Sakura.

"I don't care what's in there just passing it too me!", I shouted.

Ino passed me her Jungle Juice and I quickly drank it all. I felt a little better but it didn't tastes the same as before... am I going crazy here!? I look inside the cup that once had Jungle Juice; at the bottom of the cup their was what seems to look like blue powder.

"What the Fuck is this?", I started cursing.

"It was 2 dragonflys", Ino answered.

"Eww why the... umm Oh yeah why the Fuck would you put dragonflys in your drink and why did they turn into powder? Where are the bodies?", I asked.

I wouldn't be surprised of Ino couldn't understand what I was trying to ask. I sounded like I couldn't talk at all.

"Noo Sakura! dragonfly as in extacy the drug...", Ino remarked.

"What!? Oh crap I'm fucked up and I... I haven't", I forgot what else I was going to say.

"What are we going to do with you", Hinata said putting her hands on her hips.

"Let's sit her a little away from the fire before she hurts herself", Ino whispered into Hinata's ear.

It was hard to walk since I felt like my feet were to heavy to walk. Although it was worth the trying because

I now sat next to Sasuke. My heart couldn't stop beating and I felt so hot. All I could do was drink more jungle juice that Tenten brought me. After some time I felt A lot more buzz then I was before. All I could think about was how much sexy, handsome, and gorgeous Sasuke got and how he got even more sexy, handsome, and sexy. As I stared at him the more I wanted to just jump on him, and rape him. Ugh what am I thinking?!

"Do I have something on my face?", I hear when I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Ehh?! I don't think so...no yo..u do..on't why?", I managed to say.

"You kept on staring at me", Sasuke answered.

"I was?", I acted dumb.

"Are you under the influence? ", Sasuke asked me.

He looked at me like it was a turn off. I felt my heart drop low...I felt so stupid. Then I realized I was stating at him again; so I slowly turned my head the other way. Maybe a little to slow, but my eyes never looked away from him.

"Hey Sasuke try one of these their so good!", Suigetsu offered.

Then Sasuke rolled his eyes and eat the brownie without hesitation.

"I knew you would like it since they aren't sweet", Suigetsu said with his eyes halfway closed.

"Hn", was all Sasuke said in return.

After a while I can see Sasuke eyes were red and he looked like he was really bored. So I turn my face to him just to start a conversation when I all of the sudden my lips crash into his.

**WELL HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU LOVE IT BECASUE I PUT MY HEART INTO IT LOL...WITH LOTS OF LOVE SWEETBLOSSOMEKISSES MUAH! ;***


	7. Any Regrets?

**Not Enough**

Chapter 7: _Any Regrets?_

Are lips crashed together for only a few seconds when Sasuke quickly pulled away. I wasn't sure if what just happened really happened. Was it all in my mind? Did I really just imagine myself kissing Sasuke? I finally snapped out of my thoughts; making eye contact with Sasuke who's face looked like he sucked on a lemon. I felt my face burning up, and I can only imagine what my face looks like in Sasuke's view. Almost everyone's eyes were on us both. Their faces told me how shocked they all became to the kiss. If a kiss is what you called it. I was just to embarrassed that I quickly stood up running inside Naruto's house.

"Hey Sakura come dance with me!", Ino shouted while rushing closer to me.

"I have to use the bathroom Ino...", I dodged her hand that was aiming for my arm.

I shut the bathroom door hard, and threw myself to the floor crying much crying my eyes out until I gave myself a headache. I heard the door opening so I quickly jumped into the bath hiding myself behind the half closed certain. I tried to see who it was that entered the bathroom without exposing myself. My eyes then laid on a guy who had what kept a man different from a women out; peeing while I couldn't take myself eyes of his big friend. I wasn't being a perv...it's just that I was in shocked on how big a penis can be at such a young age. I slapped my forehead making a sound, and as fast as I can I tried to stay hidden. All I could hear was a zipper being pulled up to close the pant's hole, and then his footprints getting louder as he come near the bathtub. A shadow forms in the wall next me and I stare into it holding my two hand tightly to my mouth to keep me from breathing heavy. That's when I screamed due to Sasuke opening the bath certain unexpectedly.

"Stalker much... ", was all I heard come out from Sasuke. "It's not like that I was...**(**she was cut off by someone knocking on the door**)**

"SAKURA IS EVERYTHING...HICK UP...OKAY WITH IN I MEAN UMM HOW ARE YOU? ", Ino screamed, not making any sense.

"Yes Ino everything is fine!...I hope...", I shouted loud enough for her to hear.

"Sakura you need hurry up... there's a lot of people out here in line to use the bathroom!", Sai informed me while knocking non-stop.

"okay I'll be out in a bit!", I answered holding my head with one hand as I feel pain from drinking rushing in.

"Ahh great now there's going to be fresh rumors about us again so I hope your ready", "no there can't be... I...we have t..o think of something fast!", I said standing up.

I took my right foot out bathtub and as I slowly stepped the floor I tried to get my left foot out as well...a little fast … I ended up slipping on top of Sasuke. It happened so fast...I got scared so I grabbed Sasuke's penis hard and I kept on squeezing it as we both fell to the floor. Sasuke's held both his hands out to hold me back. My breasts landed on both hands leaving Sasuke speechless and shocked.

"Sakura your squeezing to hard...", Sasuke told me in pain.

"I'm so sorry... here I'll massage it...", I told Sasuke rubbing my hand on his manhood.

"Sakura stop don't take it out! ", he shouted.

"Sakura who's in there with you?", I heard Hinata shouting from the other side of the door.

"It sounds like Sasuke-kun!", I heard one of his fans yelling.

"Sasuke doing Sakura in the bathroom?!", what sounded like Lee asking in shocked.

"Over here Sakura, I'll hold the window open while you jump out", Sasuke said opening the window.

"What about you Sasuke-kun?", I asked in gilt.

"Don't worry about me Saku... never mind you'll have to hold window so I jump out first... the window is too hight for you to jump out on your own so I'll be down there to help so hurry".

With that Sasuke jumped out calling out my name to let me know it's my turn. I put one knee on the window for support while my left leg hangs out wiggling around. My right hand holds the window wide open while my left hand holds my weight along with my knee. I was ready to jump off and have Sasuke catch me, but I was scared. I just couldn't let go of the window and wall.

"Sakura just let go I'll catch you!", Sasuke screamed.

"I... I'm too scared Sasuke-kun!", I screamed back.

Then someone tried to knock the bathroom door open which stardolled me. So I ended up falling, yet on top of Sasuke again. Before I had time to apologize Sasuke stood up dragging me along with him. We got to Sasuke's black Audi A5. He quickly opened my door putting me inside then slamming the door shut. As soon as Sasuke got inside the driver's side he turned on the car and drove off fast.

"Sasuke-kun please pull over...now!", I shouted while panicking.

Sasuke pulled over while I didn't care of the car stopped or not. I opened the door, and threw myself to the floor. I felt sick and my heart was beating fast. I was confused on what's real and what's fake. Everything just happened so fast that I can't think... All of the sudden I started to throw up everything from the morning to the drinks and the brownies. I felt Sasuke's hand rubbing my back while the other hands holds my hair away from touching my vomit. after a while he gave me a water bottle from his trunk and 5 gums to help take the taste away. After a good 10 minutes we went back inside the car. At first it was out silence until Sails broke it.

"Look Sakura, you need to be more careful... your actions seem to always drag me down along with you", he scolded.

"You could have left me there... I don't know why you brought me with you since I all I do is cause trouble for you...",I rudely replied.

"...about the rumors... just ignore them...I don't care what people have to say about me, but in your case I heard you take it bad..", he told me.

"I don't care anymore besides no one will take my words for it so why even try?...if they want to call me a slut let them...", I began to cry out.

"Your even worse than Naruto... ", Sasuke said rubbing his forehead with his left hand then he continued.

"Instead of crying over stupid rumors coming from stupid people you should do something about it", he finished.

I began to think about his words. Finally something else other than "just ignore them". "I'll make the rumors true...that's what I'll do", I softly said.

**...*Silence*...**

"...That's not what I meant Sakura...why would you go around opening your legs to guys because of rumors they made up?... it makes no sense", he angrily said.

"Not just any guys...at least not my first time...I should give it to someone who cares about me... ", I answered back.

"Lee is still a virgin...", I continued while biting my thumb.

"You don't even know what your thinking after all your still high and buzzing so keep these thoughts out of your head...you sound stupid", Sasuke told me being rude.

"Aren't you still high Sasuke-kun?", I softly asked.

"Don't turn this on me Sakura", he answered.

"You know when I first learned about sex I've always wanted to give myself to you, but it was all just a stupid thing to think... I shouldn't even care about who gets it right? It's just sex...Why do girls make such a big deal out of whoever is their virgin taker?",I started talking my mind out.

"Shut up!", Sasuke shouted grabbing my left hand squeezing it hard.

He looked angry and I could tell his teeth must of hurt by how hard he shut them close together.

"You really are stupid!... what you want to get a sex disease, or guys who use you because all they'll see you as is a sex toy? better yet, how about becoming a teen mother?!", Sasuke yelled at me.

"Let go of me!", I screamed. "why are you telling me th...**(**cut off**)** "Because obviously you need someone to knock some sense in you!".

"I don't care what you have to say yo...**(**cut off again**)** "your so annoying! If that's how you truly think about sex I'll be seeing you in the future with a sex disease and lots of kids living off government support and different dads the worse part about it...you'll be all alone!",was all Saskuke said.

I wanted to cry. Maybe I'm just talking out of my ass. My heard felt so low like never before. Why out of anyone did I say this to Sasuke? I haven't seen his in years and really he thinks I'm still annoying and stupid. I covered my face with hands and began to cry in pain of sadness. I not over Sasuke, I still wished he'd be by my side and loved me. If he loved me as friend or a sister then I'll still be stratified.

"Hn... Sakura listen... your the first girl who ever became close to me, to ever catch me when I fell, to ever know when something was wrong, to ever smile when I was a total dick, and to ever say they loved me and proved it...like I told you that night... I thank you for everything... that's is why I'm here giving you crap for your own good", he explained.

"I don't know how this goes or how I should say it but...", he softly told me..."I'll show you instead".

With that Sasuke drove us to his mansion. He told me to follow him in the 3rd floor inside his room. I sat on his sofa while he took out a book that held the picture of me, Naruto, and himself along with our sensei. The picture of our group we were in. Middle school 4pd was homeroom. Homeroom only had three students with a teacher who teched the students about self defense, sex and other unique subjects. I happen to end up Kakashi sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke. Although after Sasuke-kun left it's when Sai became a new student to our group.

"You still have it...", I softly said. I then stood up and held Sasuke tightly. Slowly I felt Sasuke fighting himself on either he should hug me back or not. So I pulled back holding on to his sleeves while I stare at him. Sasuke then came closer to me and finally he hugged me. When he let me go he crashed his lips onto mine. He softly kissed me for a good three minutes. Little by little we both ended up on his bed Sasuke on top kissing me from my lips to my neck. I've never felt so confused this way before, but I liked it. Soon Sasuke ended kissing the top of my chest and I sat up so that he could take my shirt and bra off. When he did so I laid back down having him kiss and suck my nipples. I moaned shyly and grabbed the back of his hair. It felt like his tongue was dancing on my breast. After about six minutes Sasuke stood up dragging my body to the edge of his bed talking my jeans and shoes off along with my hot pink panties. I was so embarrassed I covered my eyes with my right arm blushing crazy. Here I am completely naked on Sasuke bed...what's going to happen next? I hear Sasuke's belt which means he's taking off his pants as well...is this really going to happen? When I took a sneak peak I saw him about to stood his boxers to the ground. I then again covered my face with both hands, but Sasuke took them from me placing them his shirt. So I took it off rubbing my fingers down his sexy built abs down to his V cut then back up and going down. Really I didn't know what to do next...I was so nervous that I felt like putting on my clothes and leaving although I do want this. My thoughts were cut off when Sasuke took my hand again and placed it on the tip of his head. I took it off, bit then I grabbed it and start to pull it up and down. Looking at his face Sasuke looked serious and he was breathing hard. He began to kiss me again with passion when he suddenly kiss my belly down to my vagina. He kiss it many time but that was all. Sasuke then touched my clitoris with his middle finger. I got wet which now made my vagina slippery for I don't know what he has in mind next. As Sasuke kept on rubbing my clitoris and I didn't stop humming in greatness. I felt so good I never wanted him to stop, but he did. I tried to catch my breath of how much I held my moans inside.

"Sakura... ", I heard Sasuke calling me, "do you feel ready for this?", he asked.

"Yes Sasuke-kun I want you now more than ever", I answered.

I got a chill as soon as I felt something weird and bigger rubbing my vagina. I looked to see what it was and I all I could see was Sasuke penis rubbing against my vagina lips. I yelled in pain as soon Sasuke tried to stick his head in me. This didn't feel good. It hurt and I didn't felt up to it anymore. He then forward more into me, and I hummed in great pain; holding on to his bed sheets.

"Arg..sa..su..hahh...arhh!", I screamed as I burst into tears.

Sasuke stopped while he laid on top of me put his arms around my thighs. His mouth right next to my ear and his sexy body rubbing against mine as he started to slowly thirst inside me. I tried not to moan so loud so I cover my mouth, but Sasuke took my hands off and he finally got fit it all in. I yelled of mix emotions. As he took his penis out of me I felt him rubbing something off me...blood...I was bleeding. My vagina hurts and fells opened. It felt dirty, but I still wanted more. I grabbed Sasuke and wrapped my legs around him. So he put his penis back inside thirsting in and out slowly and genially. I screamed, moaned and cried of pain and joy..I began to dig my fingernails into Sasuke's back and when he would get out I'd stop, but he would thirst back I scratched anywhere I can. In a matter of minutes I had this amazing feeling...an orgasm. Both of us had came together. He kissed me...I bite his lips not letting go till a while. Everything was perfect...I know I'll have no regrets. It's been about three hours, Sasuke laid on his back breathing heavy. I laid next to him on my left shoulder feeling sore from the waist down. I stayed starring at him while he rested for while. I got closer to him; put my right arm over him and my head on top of his chest to cuddle with him.

"Your a slut who sleeps around with any guy anytime!",Unknown screamed out loud.

"You don't know my me so don't judge me!",I shouted throwing my belongings on the floor.

"I hear you already have four abortions you fucken whore!",Unknown came at me.

I tired to fight back, but everything felt so slow and hard.

"Wake up... Sakura wake up!"... It was just a dream. Sasuke was trying to wake me and his voice came into my dream. It was already 6 in the morning. I still couldn't believe what had happened last night. I was so embarrassed and guilty time ever face my parents. What will I do if they ever find out? I would kicked out or killed. I feel so ashamed, yet no regret. As I stood up my legs felts so sore and my vagina still hurts. I was barely able to walk about four steps away from the bed; covering my naked body with a blanket. Sasuke stayed looking at me with one eyebrow up. I turned to look for my cell phone on his bed, but I notice the blood from last night on his blue bed sheets.

"Oh man...I'm really sorry about that...", I apologized never facing him.

"Don't be sorry for being a virgin Sakura...", he replied.

"...you make it sound like you weren't a virgin", I added.

"because I wasn't...", he said.

"With who did you lose it to...?", I sadly asked.

"That has nothing to do with you...keep your nose out of my business",Sasuke answered.

I stayed quite leaving an awkward silence between us.

"Ha..ha what I stupid thing to ask I mean why would you still be a virgin anyway right?",I nervously said.

"What are you trying to say? I fuck anyone and anytime I wanted?",he asked coldly.

"Well you can have any girl you want any time so I've thought maybe he hasn't wasted any time...", I answered.

"Do you know how stupid you sound? you really think I'm like that?! and if I am...you ended up just like the rest of them...just a one night stand...nothing more", he angrily said.

He was right... I made myself .look bad in his eyes. The regret started to sink in and hard. I covered my mouth with my hands and tired hold the tears in. I took five deep breaths while Sasuke walked out his room. I grabbed my clothes and put them on as fast and painless as I can while calling a friend to pick me up. As soon as I was done I walked into the hall down the three floors and out to front of his house. My legs felt like a had a workout all night with no break. So just imagine how hard it was for me to walk this far. I couldn't think about anything but how right Sasuke was about me being stupid. I came to a stop 24 feet away from the mansion's door. I started to check my pockets when I realized I forgot my wallet in Sasuke's room...but I don't want to go back in there...I just couldn't. maybe I can ask Suigetsu to get it for me right? Before I turned back around to walk away I notice Sasuke looking at me threw the window. I quickly started to walk away forgetting about the pain. I waited outside across Sasukes mansion. Finally after ten minutes my ride came to the rescue.

"Hey sorry I took a while I couldn't find this house", he told me with a soft smile. He then got down his car to cover over and open my door. As soon as I got in his car I pulled down the sun blacker to look in the mirror.

"Have you eaten at all Sakura? ", he asked in concern.

"No but I'll find something to eat at home" I answered as my stomach spoke as well .

"hahahaha you're stomach tells me she can't what that long... besides I know you don't want to go home yet so I'll just take you to eat at Lynn's... sound good?", he asked.

"Naruto told you didn't he...who else?"

"Na your parents called me before the party...I just asked Naruto for the details is all", he said.

I looked out the window thinking about the stupid fight Sasuke and I had this morning. My heart felt like it sank into my stomach. I wanted to cry although I stayed strong. I can't cry not now not in fount of...

"Sakura are you okay?", I hear Kiba asking.

I look around and notice the car parked in Lynn's parking lot.

"I'm fine I was just spacing out about some things", I said as Kiba opened my door.

I stoop up still in some pain. I felt really sore and I couldn't walk as fast as Kiba.

"Last night I fell down...so this morning I woke up in pain I just have soreness right now", I informed Kiba.

We sat on a table waiting for the waiter to come to us.

"Speaking of last night... who did you disappeare with? Everyone looked for you, but Ino then told everyone that people saw you leaving with Uchiha", Kiba said with an eyebrow up.

"Sasuke and I got in a mix up so we had to leave...he dropped me off at a friends house and I don't know if he left back home or to the party", I quickly answered.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? ", Kiba asked with a doll face.

"Wh..what do you mean?".

"Come on it's uchiha were talking about here and plus you were weren't all there last night Sakura", Kiba said.

"What are you trying to say Kiba!", I shouted knowing how I made Sasuke felt earlier.

"Look Sakura what happened with you two is none of my business I just don't like being lied to when I know the truth...the reason i got lost looking for you was, because I couldn't believe the address you texted to me. I kept look for you in the other side of that address...the address of the Uchiha Mansion".

"YEAH OKAY MY FRIENDS HOUSE HAPPENED TO BE ACROSS OF THE UCHIHA MANSION SO WHAT IT DOESN'T MEAN JACK!", I shouted.

"Okay so your telling me the friend you stayed over night with is Guy sensei?", Kiba asked.

"I...I ", was all I could say...was he pulling a fast one on me or is he telling the truth?.

"that's what I thought... umm I'll just have a glass of water, and for her she'll have the Sweet n Sour Chicken, and to drink Sweet Tea", Kiba ordered.

"How did you know what I wanted?", I asked in confusion.

"You act line it's the first time I being you to eat here and besides I'd figured you should eat something with lots of sugar to being back your energy since it looks like you lost a lot of it last night with Sasuke", Kiba answered wrapping his arms together and sitting back.

"Shut up Kiba! you should know I'm not like that at all! HOW many times did I stay over with you and have sex with you huh?!", I screamed for only him to hear.

"That the problem Sakura I've never got into your pants and Sasuke comes one night after three and half years and he takes you", Kiba sarcastically said.

"Don't even play like that Kiba!", I angrily told him. I feel bad about forgetting the other times Kiba took me out, but the scumbag had it coming! Finally my plate come and ate in silence not ever saying a word to Kiba. Until he began to ask me a question.

"So where do you watch to go after this Sakura?".

"can I stay at your place?", I asked. "Yea sure but what about school?".

"Uh duh I'll go with you like the other times", I said.

"No shit, I meant what are you going to do go with the same clothes from the party? next time let me finish".

"Well I have a bag of clothing and stuff at Naruto's there in Sai's room...you can take me yo pick them up", I explained.

"Yea alright well let's get going", Kiba said standing up leaving money on the table and holding the door for me.

On the road we were listening to the soft rock driving to Naruto's house. Kiba was able to keep a smile on my face. I don't know why I'm surprise when he always has me smiling. I started to wonder what Sasuke must be doing right now since I left. Why should I care? Why do I care? He acts like he doesn't so why do I? I can never understand why I give myself such confusing feelings. When we finally made it to Naruto's I quickly got down Kiba's car and walked inside.

"speaking of witch...what's sup Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while I closed his door.

"Hey I just came for my things...is Sai here?"

"Na he just took off to work...Sasuke here though", he told me in smile.

"Ohh that's nice...while I'm going to get my things alight", I informed him walking to into the hall to Sai's room. As soon I got my bag I closed Sai's door, and made my way back to the living-room; finding Sasuke sitting on the sofa as well as Kiba and Naruto.

"Hey your ready to go?", Kiba asked me.

"Oh that's why your here at this time haha your taking her home already?", Naruto asked.

"No she's staying over at my house", Kiba answered picking up his keys.

"Oh okay then well drive back safety", Naruto told us opening the door.

Kiba took my bag from me after he gave his hand shake to Naruto, and saying bye to Sasuke. I then hugged Naruto ignoring Sasuke. Finally we were off.

"Hey don't you have feelings for Sakura?".

"Ehh? where is this coming from all of the sudden?", Naruto answered Sasuke's question.

"You don't seem to care about the fact that Sakura is going to sleep under the same roof as Kiba".

"It's not the first time she stayed at Kiba's house you know...She stayed over here with me the whole weekend, and besides I think there's something going on between her and Sai while I have something with Hinata" Naruto said.

"What makes you think there's something going on between her and Sai?", Sasuke asked almost in jealously.

"The whole weekend she slept with Sai and let me just say they were really close together the whole night...who knows maybe they've already did it".

"You really think Sakura would give it to that guy?", Sasuke said coldly.

"Woah did I just hear jealously coming from the Uchiha?!", Naruto asked sarcastically with his stupid crepy smile.

"Whatever...", Sasuke said walking outside pissed off.

"Hey Sasuke! If you really do have feelings for someone then what are you waiting for?!", Naruto shouted then closing her door as Sasuke drove away.

**Here is the new Chapter hope you guys love it! And if there are any mistakes please forgive me...I didn't correct anything because I have so much to do. Anyways Please Review! **

**Lots of Love SweetBlossomeKisses!3:* **


	8. It's A Dream?

**Not Enough**

**Chapter 8: _It's a dream?_**

* * *

><p>Here I am standing next to Kiba's bed; changing into comfortable clothes to sleep in. As soon as I was done I yelled letting Kiba know that he can now enter his room. Kiba then took off his shirt that ended up showing off his Abs and V cut. Of course his body was nothing compare to Sasukes'...<p>

"Earth to Sakura...", Kiba said in confusion.

"Sorry I was dozing off haha", I quickly snapped out.

"Yeah I kinda notice you dozing off into you're little pervaded fantasy of my body", Kiba's ego spoke.

"Cha! Yeah right I've seen a whole lot better you baka!", I shouted.

"Yeah I kind knew that already...", Kiba told me with his eye browse up.

I threw myself on Kiba's bed with my sour looking face, and my arms crossed.

Kiba climb on his bed and then came close to me. He was right on top of me...okay not really... I was between him as he looked right into my eyes. What's going to happen next?

"You know...you don't have to get mad every time I play around with you...if I do make you feel uncomfortable just let me know and I'll stop alright...", Kiba softy told me.

My smile was his answer and I never looked away from his handsome sharp black eyes. I moved my fingers slowly from his left elbow to his messy brown hair and I then grabbed his hair crashing my lips into his. We made out hard; having our tongues dance together. After a few minutes I started to laugh while our lips still touched. I bite his lip which made him moan in pain and pulled away as soon as I laid his right hand on my left breast.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Look Sakura maybe you should sleep in my sister's room...she's not coming home tonight", Kiba said looking at the wall.

"Kiba open the front door dufus!", Hana _(Kiba's sister)_, shouted from the window.

When Kiba came back into his room he stood there leaning on the door frame. I sat there confused and unwanted.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?", I asked Kiba.

"No it's not you I just realized something...", he answered smiling.

"Maybe I should go...I'll call Sai an... _(cut off)_

"Sai and Naruto have work tomorrow Sakura, and my sister has a friend who is staying over so just stay here with me...", he informed.

"Cha! Don't get mad... your the one who came up with the idea of me leaving your room!", I softly shouted.

Kiba kissed me then slowly pushed himself away.

"What's with you?! First you don't want to kiss me and now you do?", I told him.

I was frustrated and confused. Why is it that I kissed Kiba in the first place? Why did he stop our kiss...I mean Kiba always tried to steal a kiss from me and if he ever had the chance he would take it a step further. I didn't know what I wanted, nor did I know what I felt. I felt Kiba placing his hand on my left shoulder then his lips on my cheek. He smiled so peacefully it felt warm to be with him. I pulled Kiba's shirt with both of my hands. I slowly fell on his bed making him fall on top of me. Our tongues once again danced together, but this time they dance softly and patiently.

* * *

><p><em>Monday Morning~<em>

"Do you have everything?", Kiba shouted opening the front door while I came down the stairs.

"Uhh yeah I do...", I checked as I followed him to his car.

Kiba started his car and I put my set belt on, but before he drove off I could see a man coming out of Kiba's house.

"Is that you're mom's boyfriend?", I asked as we drove to school.

"Na that's Hana's friend who stayed over".

As we finally got to the school and Kiba parked the car in the front I felt a lot of eyes looking my way. Kiba and I walked out of the car to the cafeteria, and as we walked to the table where the group sat at I heard my name coming out of someone's mouth.

"Yo!", Shikamaru said greeting us.

"Sakura we need to talk!", I hear a voice coming closer from my back.

I turned to see who it was that called me out. It was no other than that red head Karin. "What are you doing here?!", I coldly asked.

"I came to return this to you!", she shouted making a scene.

It was my bra...

"Where did you get this?", I said in confusion.

"You left it under Sasuke's bed sheet slut", Karin answered.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you... sounds like you were under Sasuke's bed sheet as well to find my bra or did you just sneak into his room to sniff his underwear again you creep", I snapped at her.

Karin couldn't think of a comeback so I just continued.

"You don't have to answer that Karin looking at your face expression just tells me it's true... poor girl you really should stop getting jealous over someone you obsessively never have a chance with I mean you sound desperate", I said in a mean attitude. Everyone was starring with their mouths wide open. Karin just turned around and walked away into the hall.

"Damn Sakura you're a boss when it comes to comebacks", Kiba said with a sideways smile.

"Yeah it makes you look hot", Choji said.

"I haven't seen that side of Sakura in a while", Hinata said with Shino and Lee agreeing.

"Although I'm sure we all haven't seen the side of Sakura sleeping around...", Ino said coldly.

"What's your problem Ino!", I shouted.

"You're my problem! What kind of friend sleeps around with the guy her best friend loves!?", Ino yelled.

"Ino stop it!", Hinata shouted softly.

"That's enough already!", Naruto said while he stood up between Ino and I.

"Are you really going to let something this stupid get between your friendship Ino?", Tenten asked.

"Yeah... can't believe I was stupid to think she was a good friend!", Ino claimed then walked away.

I had all these emotions rushing in that I couldn't be around anyone. I punched the table which didn't hurt due to all the anger I held inside. All my friends stood there in shock, or they just couldn't find the right words to say. Sai took my hand and walked me outside to the back of the football field. We sat there on the bleachers when the bell had finally went off. I smiled at Sai letting him know that I'll be okay.

"You can go to class...I'd like to stay out here for while alone".

"If that's what you want... I'll see you in homeroom", Sai said kissing my head then walking away.

"SAI...THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!", I shouted and in return I got the sweetest smile he ever gave.

After 3 minutes I walked into the forest leaving the school ground. I need to think and walking is my best friend when it came to that. I stopped when I heard a tree branch crack along with dry leaves.

"Come out...I know you're there!", I yelled.

"Hn... ".

"Sasuke?...what are you doing here?", I asked.

"Why is that you always have to question everything I do..?", he snapped.

I felt like throwing myself back as I felt like a knife stabbing my chest.

"Cha I don't know...sorry your highness!", I sarcastically answered. "So your back in Konoha High as well...I don't know how it's going to help me with the situation you left me in...", I continued.

Sasuke quickly turned to look at me with such a hateful look.

"The situation you put yourself in Sakura...your worse then the fan girls...it's annoying and pathetic", he said.

I once again felt the emotions rushing in. I remembered what had happened with Ino earlier that I couldn't hold it any longer that I started to take out all my anger on Sasuke.

"Would you look at that little Sasuke spoke more than a word.. you deserve a metal you fucken dick head!", I yelled breathing hard, and I felt my hands forming fists that it hurt.

Sasuke had an eyebrow up; I couldn't tell if he was shocked, surprise, or thrilled.

I thought it'd be a good time to just walk back into school, and as I was about to pass by Sasuke he grabbed my arm pulling me close to him.

"What do you mean by Little!", was all I heard him say.

I felt in power. All I could now think about was how I made the Uchiha Sasuke feel so insecure about his manhood. I felt good to know that I bruised his ego...so good I wanted to feel more.

"Come on Sasuke we both know that you're friend wasn't up for the job as much as Kiba was... I mean wow did he have me yelling to stop after a good 5 minutes, and he had me cuming like no tomorrow", I said in such high mighty.

Sasuke looked furious like the time Itachi came to Konoha to find Naruto.

"I'll show you what Kiba can't do!", he had totally lost it.

Sasuke pulled my Jean shorts off along with my panties. I laid there waiting for his next move. He started to lick me where he knows very well I get crazy. His tongue turning my insides hot and wet. Sticking in and going viral. It was amazing I moaned in pleasure. My hands pulling my hair as I closed my eyes and moaned a lot more. I then felt Sasuke's penis rubbing between the lips of my vagina; testing if I was wet enough to enter. I took a deep breath, ready for him to come inside. I yelled as he quickly entered in me as my vagina squeezed around his penis. Sasuke held my legs tightly around him. I was sure Sasuke came in deeper then the first time... deeper and a whole lot more painfully.

"SASUKE! AUHH HOLD ON...", I moaned out.

But it didn't stop him. I could feel Sasuke' penis getting harder every time his lap crashed me. It was so worm and good. I wanted more so I began to move along with him which gave a whole new feeling of pain but a good pain. I crashed my lips into Sasuke not carrying about a thing. I moaned while biting his lips.

After 40 minutes I pulled myself away from Sasuke. I stood up and sat him to take charge. I jumped as much as I could and as best as I can. For once this time I could hear Sasuke moan. He sounded so sexy moaning which made me want to keep pleasuring him. I licked his neck biting and sucking it until I left a hickey, and moved on to a new spot. Then all of the sudden I threw my head back and my hands pushing his stomach in. There it was...my second orgasm although this time it was way better than the first. It felt like something rushing inside and fast. We stayed still breathing heavily and looking into each others eyes. The bell for second period rang but we didn't move a muscle. I slowly stood up and so did Sasuke. He passed me my jeans, but I didn't take them I got down to my knees taking his penis into my right hand. I kissed his head then licked it which tasted a little salty. I began to suck it, and I felt like I didn't know what I was doing, but I didn't care. I put it all in my mouth sucking it hard and wrapping my tongue around anywhere I could. As I move my head forward and back my right hand pulled his skin along as well. I felt like I was doing a good job just by the face of Sasuke. He then pulled away; picked me up and thirsted into me. I once again felt like he was rushing in me. I kissed him and he then put me down. As he pulled his zipper up I put my jeans on. Before Sasuke disappeared I grabbed his arm this time placing my Baby Pink panties in the pocket of his jacket along with my bra Karin brought.

"This belongs to you...make sure Karin doesn't steal them from you again", I softly and sexual told him.

As soon as let him go he gave a small "hn", then walked away.

"Tell you're friend he's not so small after all!", I shouted.

All I could see was Sasuke stop walking and turned to look at me with a wicked face, and then walked away for good. At the end I got what I wanted...the last laugh.

* * *

><p><em>In Class~<em>

"I hope you have a good reason Why your 35 minutes late to my class ", Asuma Sensei informed me.

"Well you can talk to about it", I answered back while I walked to my desk.

This class is Natural Science, we have a partner and our own lab table together. After my last lab activity...there was an accident that left me partnerless. Although thanks to the new student in class today...I finally got help with the project I was doing alone. Of course the new student was no other then

"Sakura-chan your my partner!...this should be fun", he said.

"Why is that you and red head came along to Konoha with Sasuke?", I asked Taliesin set on my chair.

"Well you see Jugo came along too...we stick around with Sasuke because there's nothing else to do...we have nowhere else to go", Suigetsu answered with a wide smile.

"I see what happened with Oru?", I asked.

"Hey is that a hater mark I see?", he changed the subject.

"Hater mark?"...

"Yeah that hickey right there...it look fresh", he said with a weird upset face.

"Oh umm Tenten pinched me in the hall right now...it's a weird game we all play I mean it hurts, but it's funny", I answered.

"That sounds stupid... ", he told me.

"I guess it does huh?", I said feeling so stupid.

"Anyways here is what we were doing... ", he started to let me in the project and so on.

Finally when class was over I left for my locker. I took to book I need for the next classes out and I could hear Hinata and Tenten coming over. "Hey ther...wow that hickey is huge it must of hurt to get that!", Tenten shouted.

I saw Suigetsu walking by with Karin smiling at me letting me know that he had heard Tenten which means I was lying.

"You should cover that up Sakura-chan", Hinata told me handing me her scarf.

As I closed my locker and turned to see the girls I felt someone's hand landing on my shoulder.

"Hey look who's back in konoha high!", Naruto shouted in joy as he held Sasuke under his arm.

Sasuke's eyes locked with mine. Everyone looked at us in silence.

"Well I got get my buns in class!", Tenten laughed leaveing us all.

"We got to get going to right Hinata", Naruto said winking at his girl.

"Ah.. y..yes let's go Na..aruto", Hinata stuttered while Naruto grabbed her hand, and dragged her away.

"Everyone knows about us the night of the party...", I informed him.

"Aa...Suigetsu told me about the scene Karin made in the cafeteria", Sasuke said looking away.

"I told them the hickey they saw was something Tenten gave me in the hall when she pinched me...", letting him know that they saw the mark he had left me.

"You should cover them, or everyone will start believing the rumors...", I softy told him.

"Hn"...

I took off the scarf Hinata had lend me, and wrapped it around Sasuke's neck. He stayed looking at me as I blushed wondering what could he be thinking about.

"Is that really Sasuke-kun?"

"Just look how much gorgeous he got in three years!"

"I hope he doesn't start hanging out with that idiot Naruto and that pink head bitch"

"I know but just look he's standing right in front of her so you spoke to soon"

"Oh please...there is no way Sasuke-kun will ever like her more than a friend... I mean look at her.

"Not only that but when Sasuke-kun hears about her sleeping around he'll definitely be disgusted hahaha!

"Ha I think he already knows since you girl are talking so load!"

"I don't give a fuck of they hear us at least Sasuke-kun now knows what he can be getting himself into".

I was in shock... how could these girls talk such terrible things about me. They don't even know me. I want to cry with all the anger I had inside fighting to scream out. I looked down holding my bag trying to calm down when I felt Sasuke's hands grabbed me behind my head. I openly eye and there he was just inches away from me. He laid his lips on mine kissing my with passion. As he broke the kiss his teeth pulled my bottom lip making me moan in pain then licking my lips.

"Sas... I was cut off by him kissing me again when he finally pulled away he grabbed my hand locking his fingers with mine. I just followed him anywhere he was talking me. We stopped right in front of the girls who were ditching class and wasting time talking shit about me.

"Get out of my way!", Sasuke snapped at the girls. When they moved to the side of hall there faces where priceless. They stood there in shocked that Sasuke and I were acting like we were a couple.

Sasuke took me into the boy's restroom since we were already late to go to class. I didn't matter to me at all. We stood there in the last stall that was a lot bigger then the others. He had me leaning against the blue cold door starring into my eyes. I started to wonder what was going to happen next... were we going to just stand here for the next hour looking at each other?

"Sasuke... what are we?", I nervously asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we in a relationship or are we just going to be fulling around?", I answered.

"I don't remember asking you to be my girl Sakura... ".

"Then Why are you giving me feeling? I mean sure I gave myself to you and all but it doesn't mean you can just go with it... you could have avoid it and I wouldn't be standing here with you confused out of my mind about us!", I sounded like I was about to burst into tears but I wasn't finished.

"You shouldn't have kissed me in front of the girls if you didn't want to be in a relationship with me...people already say I'm sleeping around and now with that stunt going to believe it and no one will never take me serious", I was done.

There was rough silence between us and it had to stay that way since someone came into the restroom. I blushed the thinking were we're going to get caught here. As the person who was in restroom was doing his business I drifted into my thoughts. Why did I let myself fall into this situation? I really felt that wasn't going have any regrets loosing my virginity with Sasuke. Then again I was drunk before it all happened. I still had in mind what was going on but I wanted it to happened. I wish I can just call my parents to pick me up from school. I was so confused and I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be in my soft bed to cry my eyes out in frustration. I felt at lest two tears fall from my eyes but were whipped away by Sasuke. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"He's gone...", Sasuke whispered.

"Why is it that after three years I'm still deeply in love with you?", I popped out in question.

"Sasuke...", I called out to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, tippy toeing to his ear..."make love to me again?".

I kissed those sexy lips of his, but he didn't kiss back. Instead he just stood there and sighed. I watched as he stood there staring into space. I slowly pulled ho's zipper from his pants down and he finally wrapped his arms around my waist. I was picked up and quickly slammed down to Sasuke's manhood. I yelped in pain yet pleasure as he continued to do the se over and over. Hoping no one will notice us.

* * *

><p><em>LUNCH~<em>

I sat there in a round table with Kiba laughing hard about the joke he had finished telling me. Naruto and Hinata came and sat down with us while Sai and Ino stood there talking before taking their sets. I acted like I Ino wasn't here; laughing and smiling until I saw Sasuke and Kairn walking out the cafeteria together. That made my blood boil to the point where I rolled me eyes making it look like I did it to Ino.

"I'll be going now guys...see you later?...", I informed them then walked away.

I sat down on big rock outside that was next to a big tree who gave off lots of shade. I was relaxing underneath when someone came behind me to scare me.

"Baka! why would you do that!", I screamed at Kiba.

"I like the faces you make when your scared and mad", he flirted.

"Yeah? if you like your face as much as other girls do then stop scaring me and it will stay that way", I told him.

"Your aggressive side turns me on".

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey look it's getting cloudy...maybe it'll rain today or tonight", he said annoyed by it.

"I love the rain...I've always wanted a kiss under the rain", I softly said.

"We get back already the bell will be ringing soon", he told me stretching and holding out his hand for me grab.

We walked back into the building and finished the rest of the school day. I waited for my father to pick me up in the parking lot but not one came. So Kiba offered me a ride home. As we drove two miles away it began to rain hard and the smell to me was delicious.

"Those are some huge hickies you got there Sakura... ".

"Oh I forgot about them!", I shouted looking for my cover up in my bag.

"They're from Sasuke aren't they?".

"Jealous?", I said sarcastically and continued..."people do think I got them from you or from Tenten pinching me".

"Why the fuck would they think you got them from me? We're just friends nothing more... hate when people can't see a male friends with female because right away they think there is something going on between them", he said in anger.

"While... I kinda told people you gave them to me...they think we've be dating for a while already and we finally showed it", I replied.

"Fuck Sakura now what are we going to do?! There's this girls I've been talking to and your stupid little rumors are going to screw everything up! why couldn't you just keep him from marking you? better yet keep your damn legs close for once! ", he snapped.

"Fuck you Kiba!", I screamed.

"Fucken chill out!", he screamed back

"Don't fucken tell me to chill out when your the one yelling like some bitch one her period you ass!", I shout out.

"Well what the Fuck did you expect?!..for me to sag Oh okay yeah good idea Sakura let me go tell Pan(the girl he's talking to) to Fuck off!".

"Pull over...", I said.

"What?".

"Puuu..lll...ovvv...eeerrrr!", I said slowly as if he was mental.

"It's raining ou...(cut off by Sakura)

"I SAID FUCKEN PULL THE FUCK OVER!", I snapped and left Kiba and myself in shocked although I didn't show it.

I slammed his car door shit and began to walk home in the rain. It's been about six minutes that I walked and cars were honking and beeping at me. I flip them off and continued to walk when a familiar car pulled over.

"Get in before you catch a cold...", he said.

I got into his car shivering and soaked. He rich to the back of his car set for something when he tossed me his jacket.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun...", I smiled.

"Hn...".

For some reason the sorry between us was so...awkward. I don't know why, but I begging to the heavens that I get home quickly as possible. The red light just wouldn't turn green and I started to lose patience, and as soon as I was about to say something the light had finally turned green...thanks God!

looks like no one is home...I looked out the car window pressing the button to release the seat belt from hugging me.

"Want to stay a while with me so I can put your clothes in the dryer?...", I asked. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I first wanted the ride to be over so he'd leave and the awkwardness would go way but yet for some reason I wanted him to be with me a little while longer.

I took Sasuke taking his seat belt off as an answer yes. I walked to the door opening it with me key while Sasuke stood behind me.

We walked inside wet from the cold rain that raped us. After closing and locking the door there was a note taped to it, and I walked to the living room reading it.

Sakura: I'll be gone for two weeks sorry you know how work has me although thank God I'm not gone as long as your mother...always I left enough money for you in the freezer in case of anything. Be safe and don't forget to close the windows and lock the door before bed and before you leave to school. -Daddy

When I finished reading my father's note I smiled at Sasuke leading Huntington room and there hanging on my door was yet an other note.

To my blossom Sweetheart I'm sorry to say that I'll be gone longer then your father again. A month will pass by quickly then you know it right? So I left you soup in the fridge to last you two days and enough food for you to cook for yourself. Keep the house clean and keep up the good grades. Don't take longer showers just cause we're not home. Don't have lots of friends stay late, and if anything please be safe of you know what I mean my blooming flower. Love you lots! -Mom

I sticked the two notes on my mirror and walked out of the room leaving Sasuke alone. I soon came back with a shirt and short's that belonged to my father and softy passed them to Sasuke.

"You into that while your clothes get dry", I smiled sweetly.

I turned around looking in my closet from something I can wear. Finally I found some black short shorts and a baby green tank top. I stood up and began to strip.

"Wa...ummm you should Chang in the bathroom... or I'll leav.. he was cut off.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before Sasuke-kun", I said gigging.

He stood there looking at the ground quite as always.

"Hey do you think my boobs look a tiny bit bigger?", I popped out.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to thrown himself down due to the question.

"You're breast are fine...", he answered.

"Really? Like if you were to grab them and squeeze them you can feel them better than before".

Sasuke sweat dropped and began to laughing; standing there with nothing but underwear. My laughing started to die down when Sasuke sat down on my bed and pulled me on top of him. Ours eyes met and kissed his lips with passion. Sasuke's hands began to explore parts of body that he knew very well to drive me crazy. I licked his neck and sucked the one spot I knew always has him more into the moment. I felt my underwear being pulled off which ended up leaving merge butt naked one so I began to strip Sasuke out of his. Now that we both were naked we didn't hesitate with anything. I got up from the top of Sasuke's lap and slowly entered him in me.

"We have a whole house to ourselves which means we can go as far and hard we can want no one can hear us", I whispered into his ears.

Sasuke raised his left eyebrow and he began thrusting in and out. I moaned loudly while pulling the bottom back of his hair. Every second that passed by was nothing but overwhelming pleasure. He'd wrapped his arms around me and held on to me hard as he moved faster. I couldn't take anymore I felt like I Wesson going to burst inside. We stopped and all you could hear was the both of us breathing heavy. I threw myself to the pillow next to Sasuke; laying my right arm on my forehead. Sasuke sat there starring at me and I felt like he wasn't stratified.

"I got tried", I told him still trying to catch my breath.

"Hn", was all he said.

I smiled sexually pulling his right arm to drag his sexy body to me.

"Let's continue this way?", I asked but had a sound of demand to it.

I felts so sore down there. It hurt from doing it all day. I wondered if this was going to be our lifestyle now. I screamed when he entered all the way.

"The Fuck...you okay?", Sasuke asked.

I nodded yes, and he continue on slowly.

It was 7:32 and our clothes were still wet. I put them in the dryer and walked into the kitchen to get us something to eat. As I warmed our food in the microwave I began to think how long we lasted. When we came in the house it was 4:46 and we stopped at 7:03. We both fell asleep and I woke up now at 7:33. Two hours... damnnn...I snapped out of my thoughts when o heard the microwave beeping. I took the plates to my room and placed them on the dresser. watching Sasuke sleep there in my bed was all to good to be true. He look dreamy hugging the pillow. I didn't want to wake him, but what if he's hungry...what if he gets mad for waking him or...what of he get's angry for letting him sleep and getting this late?! I sweat dropped thinking of these possibilities.

"Sasuke-kun... wake up... it's getting late", I shook him.

He snorted and sat up with his eyes telling me how tired he was. I passed him the plate with hot soup. We both ate quietly waiting for someone to brake the silence.

"If you like you can stay over night... with me", I nervously said.

_Sasuke's POV~_

Telling by what the notes say...Sakura's parents won't be home for a while, but that doesn't mean it's okay for me to stay over. Then again back home I'll be dealing with Kairn and them. Tsk! I'll take my chances with Sakura here instead!

"I guess I'll stay over...", I told her.

"Don't you think it's weird how we ended up?", salutary asked me.

"You act like it's the first time we sleep over together... ".

"we we're just kids the last time sasuke...and Naruto or more would be there too", she said.

"Hn"

"your vocabulary never seems to surprise me...".

_Regular POV~_

The next morning we got ready for school and took off his car. Let me just say I felt like celebrities. Everyone's eyes were on the both of us, and I could hear people gossiping. Ugh an other day of high school rumors. I can already tell that this school year was going to be a drag.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't Update because I felt like no one reads this so apparently I felt like I was just wasting time on this story. There was a person who had asked me to continue, and with that I got hope again. I felt happy...Anyways I hope I'm not wasting time for myself or anyone. I'm sorry for the mistakes; I don't have time to go through it so please bare with me lol. Thanks &amp; Review!<strong>

**SweetBlossomKisses**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again...

**~Not Enough~**

Finally a month and three weeks already flew by, and let me tell you..things between Kiba and I are a lot worse. People have been running their mouths about me sleeping around and cheating on Kiba. It's funny really... I found out things about myself that I didn't even know. I heard from Naruto that Kiba and the girl he likes, Pan started dating, but then decided to stay as friends due to the rumors. I feel bad about my part of it. Truth is...they're not even friends more like strangers now. Anyways Sasuke stayed over with me for the whole two weeks my father has been gone. We didn't really have sex as much. He spend his time catching up in school that he'd come to my house late. He always looked tired and frustrated, so I gave him space that he wouldn't be able to get if he left to his house.

I was happy and excited while waiting for my mother at the airport; along with my father. Finally we saw a blonde women with the same eyes as mine.

"MOM OVER HERE!", I shouted waving my hands for her see where we stand.

"Kizashi, Sakura I missed you two!", my mother suffocated us with a hug.

"I missed you a hole lot more then you can imagine babe", my father told my mother.

"Okay there... ummm let's get home so mom can tells us her stories".

"Well I'm hungry so how about we stop somewhere to eat first?", mother suggested.

We stopped by Kare-ya and paid about 500 to 1,500 yen **(Kare-ya a restaurant that specialize in Japanese style curry rice dishes)**. After we waited for what felt like hours our plates finally made it to our table. The plates of food were filled so much I knew I wouldn't come close to finishing all...but I ate every rice and whatever else it had. My parents were surprised and they started to die of laughter when I bruped. I was so hungry and to be honest I wanted more.

"So Sakura... what have I missed?...Any boyfriends?", mother asked me on our way home.

"No no not really...", I hesitated to answer.

"So there is a fella involved judging by the way you answered", father softly said although he sounded like he didn't like my answer.

"It's complicated...I doubt he considers me as his girlfriend so there nothing to worry about", I threw at them.

"How can I not be worried when my daughter sounds like she's getting hopes for a guy who doesn't appreciate her", father loudly spoke.

"Who is this young man sweetheart?", mother turned to ask.

If I told them Kiba...they wouldn't believe me. They've always known how Kiba was towards me. If I lie and they found out...I'd be a goner...

"Uchiha..Sasuke", I hesitated once again.

"The Uchiha brat is back? I want you to have nothing to do with him Sakura! NOTHING! Not after the way he made you cry!", father snapped at me.

"Out of all the young fine men you still go after that bastard Sakura?...What's going on under that pink head of yours?" mother aggravated as she slapped her forehead.

I rolled my eyes and stayed quite for the rest of the way home.

As I walked to my room I all of the sudden I felt nauseated. I stood still slamming my left hand to my mouth. After a few seconds I slowly walked to bed confused. For whatever reason I felt scared... my heart felt like stopping. I dialled a number I knew by memory and heart. The phone line had stopped ringing and I could hear the person who answered breathing.

"I..Ino! Please I really need you...more then anything!".

Ino sighed before speaking, "I'll be there a bit forehead".

before I could even thank her she had hung up the phone. So all I had to do was stay clam and wait for her to arrive at my door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 minutes later-<strong>_

"knock knock..", Ino softly said while standing next to my door with her arms crossed.

"Come in we need to talk...".

"Uah okay...but if it's about what happened before..I'm pretty much over it already", she informed me as she sat next to me on my bed.

"I'm really scared...(**I began to cry**)...I think I'm pregnant!".

She stood up in shock.

"You've been having sex without protection!?", she shouted loud enough for my ears to only hear.

"My parents are going to kill me... they don't even want me around Sasuke", I took deep breaths.

"Wait...you are pregnant from Sa...Sasuke-kun?", she asked with watery eyes.

"Who else Ino?!", I shouted.

"I thought from Kiba or someone other an Sasuke... I (**cut off**)

"This whole time you really believe the rumors about me sleeping around?! You're suppose to be my best friend so why are you being so selfish?!", I exposed all kinds of emotions.

"Selfish?! Says the one who sleeps with someone her _"best friend"_ is in lov (**cut off again**)

"BULL SHIT! How could you love someone you don't know?! Better yet how can you say you love someone just because of their looks..INO..HOW?!...IF anything I'm the one who should be so pissed about my _'best friend'_ saying she's in love with who I love! I'VE known him and his secrets about everything.. you have no right to make yourself the victim... "

"you're right... I'm the worst best friend ever...I'll be by you're side, but I can't stop loving him...", Ino couldn't even look into my eyes.

"Fine...I understand really I do".

After some time Ino and I had just came home from the store. Let me just say how embarrassing it was to buy two pregnancy tests. The lady working in the cashier wouldn't stop shaking her head in disappointment. I felt judged to the bone. I really felt like yelling at her, but I wasn't alone which made me feel at ease.

"Sakura are you okay in there? What doe's the teat say?!", Ino shouted from the other side of the bathroom door.

I sat there with watery wide eyes. Starring at the test.

"Sakura?!", I hear Ino yelling.

I opened the door and handed the test to Ino which made her gag.

"Gross you pissed on...NEGATIVE?!.. looks like you got nothing to worry about", Ino happily said.

"Y..yeahh I guess so..".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Day-<strong>_

I waited for Kiba in the school parking lot. As he came walking from the car he acted like he didn't see me. As he was inches passed by me I turned, and gently pulled the back of his dark gray shirt. He turned around and took my hand away from his shirt really hard. I quickly took my eyes off the ground to look into his eyes. And Kiba's softened. I knew no matter how mad he'd be he could never stand me crying.

"I..I.. I'm sorry!", I burst into tears.

He grabed the back of by head; pulling me into his chest.

"Hey Hey Hey stop crying...I forgive you..", Kiba softly said as he hugged me harder. "I'll walk you to class".

You wouldn't believe how relieved I feel to have Kiba and Ino back. Every since Naruto and Hinata have been dating...I've felt like my guy best friend has had no time for me. Kiba has been the one taking me home and all until the little fight we had. Then my girl best friend wasn't so happy with me either. Anyways lunch was finally the same as before. It didn't feel awkward, and quite. My classes wasn't as boring now that I have Ino, or Kiba as my patterns. When I heard the after school bell go off I walked to my locker waiting for Sasuke to walk by so I could talk to him.

"Sasuke we need to talk...".

He stood there in across from me when he heard his name.

"make this fast Sakura", he looked like he was in a bad mood.

"I ahh...never mind it's not important anyways...", I told him then slammed my locker and walked away.

Ugh he could really be such an ass! I hate it when he acts like he's in his period. It's not my fault he had a bad day.

"Sakura get in I'll take you home", Lee said still on the road.

"I kinda want to walk so thanks anyways Lee", I said in a smile as I blocked my eyes from the sun.

Coming behind Lee was no other then Sasuke's car. He then came on close and started hocking the horn to rush Lee. I felt bad so I just got in Lee's car and we drove away.

"Thanks for the ride Lee", I kissed his cheek and walked inside my empty house.

My dad is at work...he's a lawyer and my mother is a photo Grapher for weddings, or nature which has her traveling around a lot. I threw myself on my bed tired and sleepy. It wouldn't hurt if I took a nap.

My phone woke me up when I felt it vibrating. It was a text message from a number I don't know. I opened it and it said...

'I'm outside -Sasuke'

I replied... 'come in I'm home alone'

I lazily stood up to open the door for Sasuke. And he quietly followed me up the stairs to my room.

"So what's sup?", I asked as I sat on my bed.

"You tell me...", her answered.

"You're the one who came and knowing you there's a reason Why so what's sup?".

"What did you need to tell in the hall?", he quickly asked.

"Oh...I told you it was nothing important...".

"stop playing games Sakura and just tell me!", he shouted.

"I'm not playing games!", I screamed back.

"Whatever I'm out...", he mumbled and turned to face my door when I pulled his arm back.

"Don't go..p..please Sasuke-kun".

He rolled his eyes and sat down aside me. I then stood on my knees; pulling him head close to mine as I passionately kissed his sexy lips. He then slowly began to lay on me as his manly hands wondered around my upper body. I wrapped my legs around Sasuke as he quickly took my shorts and underwear off. He then pulled his zipper down and out came What made him a man, but just seconds before he could enter inside me I stopped him.

"Wait...I..I was going to tell you that we now have to wear protection Sasuke...I thought I was pregnant..", I was embarrassed for whatever reason.

"And you are 100% sure that your not pregnant?"

"Well the test came out negative...".

"Those pregnancy tests aren't always right Sakura..."

"What do you want me to do?...ask my mother to take her only daughter to check of she's pregnant?", I sarcastically asked.

"I'll take you myself... this is something we need to know about", he answered as he stood up, and pulled his zipper up.

"What are you doing?", I was confused.

"I have No condoms with me, so I'm not risking it if your pregnant".

"...What if I... (**I stopped talking**)

I realized that I didn't want to hear him answer. Knowing Sasuke he'd probably think we're both not ready for this type of thing. It the truth actually... we're only freshmans. Sure Sasuke has all the money you'd wish for, but still we have No time for a child. My parents can't know about this. If it turns out that I'm pregnant... I'd have to abort it. Yes I know it sounds bad...but it's the only option I have.

"I want to go tomorrow morning if you can...", I softly said looking at my feet.

"Hn...I'll pick you at 8:30 be ready in time".

I looked into eyes and he looked into mine. Sasuke opened my door and left. After a good 30 minutes my parents finally came home.

"Sakura I'm coming in...", I heard my mother shouting.

"I bought you pads...since I know you start your days this tome of the month", she smiled and handed the pads to me.

She's right I should be on my period already. This was yet an other sign of pregnancy. My Auntie Tsunde told me that the human mind was so powerful that it can create a false pregnancy. It's all in my mind...it has to be. I'm just scaring myself and causing the side effects here, and now I'm pretty sure Sasuke and I will never have sex again. I feel so stupid! I'm so mad at myself that I got a headache so I just closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

My alarm woke me at 6:30 but I felt so lazy and sleepy.

"Sakura..you and I together...I'm pretty sure our child will be one good looking boy or girl".

"Sasuke...make love to me all night!", I shouted.

"Sakura... Sakura!".

"keep yelling my name it's sounds sexy!".

"SAKURA!".

"Sasuke..?...it was a dream?!"

"yeah it sounded more like a nightmare...", he answered.

"What time is it?".

"It's about to be 9 and your still not ready".

"I'm so sorry...I just feel sick in a way...I'm so sleepy and I feel weak", I said as I covered my eyes my with left arm.

Sasuke slowly pulled me up. He walked me to the bathroom and turned on the tub. I sat there on the toilet almost falling asleep when he started taking my clothes off.

"I'm pretty sure she's pregnant...", we heard.

There Ino stood by my bathroom door.

"My mother told me when a pregnant girl feels and look sick she's holding a baby boy".

"I can't be!...", I sat there in the tub crying.

"You won't be...I have the money to get rid of it...", Sasuke said as he left the bathroom.

"You're seriously going through with killing this poor innocent infant Sakura?!...You can't It already has a heartbeat!".

"I know Ino!...look it's not that I don't want it...it's just... I'm scared of my parents and What people are going to say...on top of it all Sasuke doesn't want me to have it".

"Fuck What Sasuke wants or doesn't want! This is an other human being were talking about...get ready my I'll have my mother take us to the Clinic", Ino said then she left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ino's POV-<em>**

"Sa..Sasuke!", I yelled out before he could drive off.

He pulled down his window and waited for me to say something.

"There is something you need to know...but promise you won't say you heard it from me..?".

"Hn", he took a deep breath.

"Sakura...she's pregnant from Kiba not you...I know this because Kiba called me worried about the situation from him cuming inside Sakura... he just hasn't told her yet so there's nothing for you here, and the best thing to do right now is to stay away from Sakura for now on...don't even look at her because if you don't she'll keep bothering you about the pregnancy while Kiba still lives on like nothing".

Sasuke's window came back up as he drove off fast. I took my cell phone out to call my mother, and explain everything that has been going on.

"Okay I'll be on my way sweetie".

"I'll be here waiting...don't tell dad anything because he'll tell Sakura father everything...".

With that our call ended. All that was needed to be done was to explain my plan to Sakura. I walked inside her room where I found her brushing her hair.

"Sasuke doesn't believe it's his... ", I softly said.

"What do you mean? His the only one I've been having sex with!", she said putting the brush down.

"I just left outside to tell him something and he flipped out on me saying that it's not even his it's Kiba's problem".

Sakura began to dial a number in her cell phone. I could just hear it ringing and ringing and ringing over and over again.

"Your Call Has Been Forwarded To An Automated Voice Message System"

"He wants nothing to do with you Sakura... it's obvious but its okay you have me and others Who are willing to stand by your side", I informed her as I hugged her back.

"No... everything was just fine...you told him something didn't you?!" She shouted.

"YOU CAN CALL ME SELFISH AND A BAD FRIEND BUT YOU CAN'T CONVICT ME OF BETRAYAL!".

We heard a hunk outside which means it probably my mother waiting for Sakura and I to get going. so I got her jacket out for the rain and told her that my mother will be by her side as well.

"Sorry for making you wait Noriko", Sakura said softly.

"I hope your ready to find out Sakura because there is No turning back now", my mother told Sakura as we drove off to the Clinic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Clinic - (Sakura's POV)<em>**

"Haruno Sakura!..", a nurse called out my name.

We walked into the small room the nurse told us to be in.

" will be with you in short notice".

"Thank you lots...", Noriko told the nurse.

As soon as I sat down Tsunade walked in all shocked.

"Oh Sakura What am I going to do with you?", Tsunade asked.

Tsunade laid me down and pressed my stomach. She then passed me a cup to pee in.

"When was the last time you had your period and the last time you were sexually active?", Tsunade began to ask again.

I answered as accurate as I could. "Last month...January 6 was the last time I had my period...January 16 was the last time I had sex".

"Hmm if it has been a mont then with a sonogram I can see of there's a heartbeat".

Doctor Tsunade stood up to get everything ready. Ino and her mother just sat there smiling at me I guess to make me feel like everything will be okay. As Tsunade continued to get ready I took off to the restroom to pee in the cup And give it to the nurse to test it. When I entered the room everything was finally ready.

"Your going to feel it really cold", Tsunade told me as she spreada the ultrasound gel on the bottom of my stomach.

"Well do you see anything Doctor Tsunade?", Ino's mother asked.

Someone knocked on the door and came in.

"Lady Tsunade I have the test results...", the nurse came in.

"Ahhh and there it is...it's positive isn't it because I can see a heartbeat right here".

I sat there in shock. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Just about four years ago I would cry myself to bed about how Sasuke was gone. Now I'll be crying myself to bed about how he came back into my life and left again, but not alone. I'll be crying alongside the child who will be wondering Why his father had left us both.

"Sakura everything will be okay... keep all those negative thoughts away from your head", Ino said with pity.

"I'd like to have a few words with Sakura alone please", Tsunade said.

Ino and her mother left the room along with the nurse.

"I can't remember the last time you came to class", she said.

The hospital came to my middle school in 6grade and offered the students to go by the hospital and learn how to be a nurse or doctor assistant and so on. Of course I signed up and I became Tsunade's favorite student. Over the years I also became the best students of the company and the hospital has a spot for me in a college.

"You know I see as you my daughter and I'll for anything for you...".

Tsunade once told me her life story. She was in love her high school sweetheart, Dan Kato. After they graduated they took off to Paris to celebrate...just the two of them. Tsunade later found out she was pregnant, but it didn't stop them from going to college. Everything was perfect...they got engaged and had their own apartment. Then that one day came when her parents died in a plane crash. Tsunade moved her little brother, Nawaki in with her and her fiance. Two years later they all were heading home from a movie night when they got in a car accident. Tsunade woke up in the crushed flipped car bleeding nonstop. Next to her in driving seat was still an unconscious Dan and same with Nawaki in the back backseat. She could hear the police sirens surrounding the car. All the blood she lost made her lose consciousness again. When she finally woke up in hospital the cops and nurses crowded her room to give her the bad news about her brother's death, and Dan's coma situation. This crushed Tsunade's heart she couldn't even go to her the only brother she has funeral. Then all hopes that she only had felt to held into life was gone. The Dan she loved is a vegetable in the bed he's laid down in for almost four years. Tsunade a doctor Who wants to help others and only one thing left to do to help her love. It was to let him go into peace. To unplug the machines keeping him alive. This this decision was made last year, and I was there by her side.

"I've been so busy wasting time with someone who doesn't appreciate shit I do for him".

"Do your parents have any idea about any of this?".

"No... they can't and they won't... I can't keep it".

"They don't have to know and you won't get ride of it".

"I'm so sorry...I know how this may male you feel since I want to get ride of the only thing you couldn't keep, but I can't do it alone".

"you won't be alone...I can make any possible. I am the Hokage".

"I know but...(**cut off**)

"I am Hokage and I work in the hospital... I'm good at What I do, but I won't work for one thing when I can work doing two things that help others...although you are a person I can help out a lot more than anyone other then Shizune".

"Where is this getting too...", I asked confused.

"You've worked here for years...your as good as I am...so I'll get you in a early high school college that is in New York".

"You want to send me to the United States...ARE YOU ON CRACK?!", I shouted.

"Sakura calm down...this will be good for you and the babies... school start in the afternoon and you'll graduate sooner with a degree as well then you ever expected so you can get a job in the hospital".

"Babies?!", I shouted in confusion.

"Yes Sakura babies you are carrying twins", she said as she crossed her arms.

My world came crashing down as soon as she told me about the twins. Having one baby was bad enough and now I have support an other. I'm just a kid myself... Why did I open my legs to Sasuke. How could I be so stupid and immature. But just how everyone has made sacrifices then so should I. If Lady Tsunade parents still here standing after all she's been through then I will survive.

"Okay... I'll do it...for my babies", I answered.

"Very Well always remember your not alone".

I walked into the waiting area Where I found Ino and her mother worried. We took off in silence never saying a word until we reached my house. I thanked them for everything and walked inside my empty house. A house I never walk in to say 'I'm home!' and in return 'welcome home dear how was school?'... I've always been alone here so Why do I feel so sad and angry?. Could it be the thought of me being the same way to my children?. I'll always be busy to get the money and life they need. After all they deserve nothing but the best. I just hope they'll understand one day the way I now do. I have no right to be mad at the parents Who stay out to support the only child they have. They have the right to be more than furious with me for getting pregnant and throwing everything away the second I opened my legs. As laid one hand on stomach then slowly laid the other hand. I fell to knees crying. This sins I have committed will never give me peace. I can no longer be a the teenagers I was days ago. I will break my parents hearts and leave them miles and miles and miles away. Once again my heart has been ripped out of my chest, but this time it was thrown in the hell that awaits me. Tsunade told me I have one month to pack and say my goodbyes to my parents, but my friends will be told my parents that I moved to England for All Girls Academy. The words Lady Tsunade told me...

"your not alone you have your babies with you...I'll be send you checks for th both to help you out". you'll be known as Dan's little sister and as my daughter if anyone asks you how we are related".

I Can do this. I'm not alone...I'm a strong individual. I'll be a single mother, but for my babies I'll be there's mother and the father.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three weeks later -<em>**

I haven't gone t school or talked to anyone. My parents go to work so early that they don't even know about staying home all day and packing until little by little it began to look empty. Anyone that comes over my mother comes up with a reason to chase them away, and I never answer anyone's call or text. Ino text me that she was here for me s Why have I given her the cold shoulder. After today my phone will be disconnected since I didn't pay the bill. My father gave me money for it, but I put it in my saving.

"Honey is everything okay?...are you going to redecorate or something?", my mother asked as she came into my room.

"Mom can you call dad in here we need to talk...".

"Kizashi Sakura needs to talk!", she shouted.

"If this is about how her grades are so low then Yes she has explaining to do...", I heard him saying on his way up my room.

"Mom...Dad I'm leav...eing...", I chocked.

"Leaving? What are you talking about Haruno Sakura?", mother put her hands on her hips.

Ughh things just got real as soon as she called me by my full name.

"I'M PREGNANT!", I blurred out.

My parents stood there in shock exchanging looks.

"Is this a fucken joke because if it is...it isn't funny...you my dear are not funny!", my father began the screaming.

My mother was checking on her words and she finally said..."The look in her eye...she's not playing Kizashi...".

"After everything we've done for you..you do this to us", he said as tears slide down his face.

"What are you going to do now Sakura?!", my mother asked.

"I'll be in England for high school college...".

"Then What are you waiting for?...leave like you said you are...up to this moment you are no longer my problem so get out of my house", my father's harsh words killed me.

I deserve it all. I stood there and took every knife thrown into my chest. When they left the room still disappointed I grabbed my bags and took off to the door. My father sat there on the sofa trying to stop my mother from crying.

"No matter what I will always love you two, and forever will be the daughter you loved and cared for...I thank you for everything", I left to the car waiting outside for me.

Tsunade took me to her house for the rest of the week until the day finally came when she took me to the Airport. I said my last goodbyes to Konoha...to Japan... to my friends...my parents, and to my long lost love as I took the stairs to the plane.

* * *

><p>Don't worry this isn't the last chapter. This is only the beginning...So get ready for a whole lot of Drama coming our way! Don't forget to review! <strong>SweetBlossomKisses <strong>


	10. A whole new beginning

**Chapter 10**

_A whole new beginning -_

September, 5 and the time is 6:00. It's been more then 5 years. My babies are now 12 of age. After making my coffee I walked to the room my son sleeps in. I had fraternal twins although to everyone they look identical to each other when it comes to face features. My first child was my baby boy Who go's by the name Kairi Uchiha. My son is very quiet and a mysterious boy who can be straight forward and cold towards others. What can I say like father like son right? His hair is total different story. It spikes up going to the left side, and it falls down to the back of his head to the bottom of his neck. He always has on a black bandana that covers his forehead, but under the bandana he has bangs that don't hung above his eyes like his father. They hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks (No hair on his face) Thank God by children didn't get a wide forehead. As for my daughter she is also quite, but outgoing as well. She is very good at reading people so trusting the wrong person has never been a problem for her. She go's by the name Kira Uchiha. Her hair is hime-styled; it has moon shape bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. They both have dark onyx eyes that sometimes show a part of really dark green when standing in the light, or sun. Their hair is the color black but my daughter's hair is lighter than her brothers.

"Kairi...wake up it's getting late...", I shouted the middle of the room.

"It's 6:23 and your already yelling...", Kairi spoke still half asleep".

"If I don't yell then you won't wake up...now wake up that vampire sister of Yours, and get ready while I'll make your lunches", I ordered as I took off t my room get dress for work.

Kairi walked to Kira's room..."Hey Kira.. it's time to get up!", Kairi shook he's sister and continued..."Ugh your always like this in the morning it's annoying!".

"Go away Kairi...", Kira softly said.

Kairi answered..."It's already 7:36 you know that right mother isn't going to be happy about this again".

Kira quickly stood up, and started to randomly put on anything she found in her closet. Kairi just stood there stretching not caring for anything.

"What are you doing wasting time you don't have? Get ready idiot!", she shouted.

"What are you talking about?...I have lots of time it's only 6:30", he answered.

All of the sudden Kairi dodge a shoe flying straight to his face. "Well no surprise here you missed", he said.

"Jerk!", she hissed and left to brush her teeth.

"You should be thanking me... after all you'd really be waking up at 8:00 if it weren't for me", he shouted sarcastically.

"SOMEONE GET THE DOOR!", I shouted since I heard someone knocking.

"Hey there beautiful...", a man said to Kira.

"Hey dad...your here early", Kira told the man.

I know What your thinking...Why is she calling this man 'dad's?...The answer is simple this man has always been there for us since I first moved here. Actually there's was a lot more people but this man was the father my kids needed. Only one problem...

"What do you want Sasori?", Kairi asked with hate in his eyes.

"Hey little man you know I'm here to take you to school", Sasori answered.

"Ahh mother promise that this school year you won't be taking us!".

"STOP IT KAIRI!", Kira yelled.

"Kairi you know I don't have time to take you guys to school and Sasori can...", I softly said holding my son's shoulder.

"Can't Hidan take me?".

"Kairi Uchiha!", I called his by his full name.

"Whatever...", he muttered.

"I love you guys!", I yelled for them to hear.

My son really likes Hidan. He doesn't like Sasori for I don't know What reason. Anyways let me give you the names of the Akatsuki... Nagato, Konan, Black and Whit Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan and Sasori. They are a group of people who work under some kind of government. They go after people Who are wanted, and they travel a lot but live here. They all were born in Japan like I was, and say that Itachi worked with them until he's sickness got the best of him, and decided to go back and spend whatever time he had left with his brother Who happens to be Sasuke. They've also told be about a man name Tobi Who quit out of the group when he's real identity was figure it out. Obito a man with the curse of the Uchiha. The curse only know to Japan...my children are never judged here for the past of their last name. Why? Because they have no idea that their last name is Uchiha.

_(EXPLANATION - people in Japan say the one's who survived the Uchiha massacre are cursed to hurt anyone Who gets close to them. They also say the curse will be passed to their children and their children's children.)_

In the neighborhood I live in the Akatsuki members also have their own house here. That's how I met them, because of how kind they can...Well to others they can be pretty mean. I think they only talked to me due to how I knew about Itachi and and how I carry the next generation of Uchihas. My best friend here became no other than Konan. I give the Akatsuki free treatment at my house when come home injured from a job. I work in NYC Hospital, as a doctor not a nurse. That's right I made it, and let me tell you I'm good at what I do.

**At Work:**

"Good morning Doctor Haruno...you have a patient Who you needs your help right away".

As I walked into the room I knew right away Who she was. What a shocker really... I thought she'd have her own personal doctor since she's now a model. It's already been four hours since I performed the surgery on my patient. She finally woke up which means I have to go explain some things to her. She had a surgery called Tubal Ligation. Tubal ligation is an operation to stop a woman from getting pregnant, and it's PERMANENT . I opened the door and walked in.

"Sakura...you've been living here in NY?", she asked then continued..."just when he going to search here he gave up".

"What are you talking about Karin...".

"Naruto and Sai took off to England Where your parents said you'd be...they never found you, but it didn't stop them from searching other places until Naruto couldn't afford to leave his pregnant wife alone anymore".

"Naruto... he's married and he'll be a father?", I asked.

"He's been a father...he has two going on three kids", she answered..."Sai and Ino have a child and Shikamaru has his wife pregnant too. As for me I'm engaged to be married.

She said as if she was rubbing it in my face..I act as if nothing, and congratulated her.

"You know I'll be on by way back to Konoha in a month or so. Everyone is getting together like the old days", She informed me.

'Like the old days... since when did she start hanging out with us?...yet again I've been gone for years, and I left my freshman year.

"I'm saying you should come...it'll make everyone happy to see you after so long".

"No...I can't show my face ever again to them...at lest not now...not after I left without saying a word", I said showing her the sad side of me.

"Well don't say I didn't invite you...anyways keep this surgery to yourself Sakura, or I'll ruin you...and I mean it!", she made it clear, yet if I were to tell anyone... Who would care? I talk to on one she knows.

"Well you can leave whenever your ready Karin... have a safe trip", I left the room.

**With Sasori and the kids. Kairi's POV:**

Sasori parked the car in student drop off.

"I'll be here in this spot after school...have a good day", he said.

"Bye Otosan", kira left the car.

Just as I was about open the open the back seat door; Sasori locked it keeping me in.

"We should talk...".

"We have nothing to talk about", I said in frustration.

"Oh...we do...I just want to know Why you hate me so much".

"I'm going to be late for my first class...".

"Your school bell hasn't gone off yet...".

I stayed quite.

"I don't know What I did wrong, but whatever it is I'm sorry Kairi", Sasori softly told me.

"Your not my father...", I shot out.

"You've made that clear many times, and I (cut off)...

"Then why do you insist in meddling in my life?!", I finally shouted.

"Your as stubborn as your father...", Sasori said as he unlocked the car door.

As much as I wanted to ask how he know my father I just couldn't let me get the best of me. I opened and slammed the car shut, and he drove off. I walked to Middle school entrance. As I walked in Kira was there waiting for me. We walked into the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

"Look it's Kairi!", a girl screamed.

"better not go try and talk to him, or Kira will take your head off...", another girl spoke.

"Aww if only Kira would leave Kairi alone for a little!".

**With Naruto & Sasuke: Naruto's POV:**

"Hey Sasuke I found another clue", Naruto shouted across the field.

"This girl lives in my neighborhood...she's still in middle school...", Sasuke told Naruto.

"Whoever did this too her will pay!", Naruto's anger spoke out.

"It looks like whoever had enough of playing with her just strangled her to death...".

"I have a daughter on the way and can be born any day now... just imagine the pain, and misery it'll being this girl's family! It almost makes me sad to bring her into a treble world", Naruto was ashamed.

"Hn... let's go get Shikamaru & Suigetsu...", Sasuke walked off.

_For You To Know...Most of the people Naruto and Sakura grew up with work under some kind of police force. Naruto is in charge and Sasuke is second in command. Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba are a group Who work for them. Kakashi sensei now work with Naruto as well as Guy sensei. Rock Lee is one who helps train the rukis...Choji is a chef Who gives the guys free meals. Hinata works at the preschool, and Tenten works at a weapon shop under the police force. Ino has her own flower shop as for her husband, Sai works with Ino, or comes up with plans, and traps for us since he work for us as well. He calls it 'Art'...Shino builds the 'bugs' they use to plant when spying is needed.(Bugs are cameras). Jugo still works in an Animal Community Center, to help them not go extinct. Of course Sakura doesn't know any of this._

**REGULAR POV:**

I finally finished another day of work. I was exhausted from walking room to room all over the hospital. I laid there on my sofa relaxing after a nice hot shower. Although I can't relax forever...I needed to get up, and have dinner ready for Kairi, Kira, and Sasori. Ugh! Maybe I should just order some takeouts. Knowing Kairi he wouldn't eat if I didn't make it, so it's up to me to cook. I began cooking while hearing some music in a very low volume when I heard the house phone ringing.

"I got it!", Kira shouted.

"Hello?...".

"Yes Who am I speaking with?", Kira asked the person on the other line.

"This is Haruno Mebuki...Sakura's mother... is she there?".

"Ahh... hold on...mom!".

"The person I'm speaking to Kira right?... it's nice to finally hear your voice... ".

"Umm yes... my mother is busy right now** (cut off)** ...

Kira had put the phone on speaker for me to hear.

"It can't wait...it's about her father...he had a heart attack", my mother sobs.

I lost it! I began to cry not carrying if my mother could hear me. I can't lose my father, not yet. Kairi and Kira still haven't met the wonderful grandfather they have. I felt so horrible...selfish.

"Okasan...everything will be okay", Kira tried to comfort me.

I started to panic even more. I felt the hole in my chest only grew bigger. What kind of daughter am I? I haven't seen my father since like I was 15. Why didn't I ever try to call or write to him?

"What's going on?!", a worried Kairi came into the scene.

"...we'll be there as soon as we can", Kira told my mother then hugged up.

"Okasan don't cry... I can't stand seeing you like this", Kairi softly said.

He held me for a while and tried to picked me up by my arms.

**Arrived to Konoha:**

It too about 14 hours to get to konoha. I mostly stayed quite the whole time while Kairi and Kira slept. We were now walking up to the door steps from my mother's house. An hour driving in a taxitaxi is tiring.

I knocked on the door..."Sakura my God look at the gorgeousgorgeous women you've grown to be", my mother softly said.

I quickly dropped my bags on the floor, and pulled my mother into a tighttight hug.

"It's so good to see you again...Okasan!".

"it's good to have you back in my arms".

I broke the hug before I'd started to cry.

"This is your grandson Kairi and your granddaughter Kira...".

"Ohayo...", they both said as they bowed.

"No formalities please... I'm only your grandmother", she ordered.

We walked inside the house and followed my mother Tommy old room that is now a guess room. We left our bags and luggages to take off to the hospital my poor father has held in.

In the car my mother couldn't help but ask so many questions. I wouldn't blame her...after all I did leave, and they never heard from again. At least my father didn't. My mother somehow found out my address and she wrote to me. I wrote back send pictures every holiday and birthday of her two grandchildren.

"They definitely look a lot like there father", she let out.

"Mother!", I shouted and continued..."I never even told you Who there father is so h...**(cut off)**.

"I'm not stupid Sakura... after all I knew exactly Who there father was as soon as I laid eyes on the first picture you sent to me".

Thank God Kairi and Kira fell asleep on the way to the hospital.

"How is he anyways?", I asked.

"He's the captain of the police force...along with pretty much everyone from your generation", she answered.

I exhaled deeply into thought.

"He's came to house once...**(cut off)**...

"what for? What did he want?! ".

"let me finish Sakura...as always your so impatient".

"okay go on...", I told her.

"Him and Naruto had to drop off some paper work for your father's client...before leaving Naruto asked if I had heard any from you...of course I told him I haven't, and well the jackass couldn't even have a concerned look".

"Sounds like him alright...", I looked out the window to finally see that we entered the Hospitals' parking lot.

I woke you the Laurie and Kira, and walked to the trunk to here the bag of clothes we brought for by father.

**NOT SAKURA'S POV:** _(you'll figure out Who POV this is)_

"I know man I'm sorry for leaving you will on the work".

"For the 100th time it's fine...".

"I'm feeling really nervous about thing for some reason".

"You'll live... it's not the first time you go through this..."

...No answer...

"Earth to Idiot...".

"SHIT! Sorry about that I spaced out...".

"No kidding?...".

"Anyways man I need some sleep! I'll kill myself if I have to wait any longer...I mean I'm hallucinating here! I thought I saw Sakura-chan walking inside the hospital...eight hours of labor...save me Teme!", he was in desperate need.

"Claim down we'll all be there soon idiot...".

"I got to get back to Hinata...see you soon then... Sasuke".

"Hn...Naruto...".

**REGULAR POV:**

My mother was the first to enter the room that held my father. I finally entered leaving my kids behind the door.

"Otosan...", I said with glossy eyes.

"Ah Saukura...What a surprise", he said with pride.

"Daddy...ekhm** (Clearing my throat)**...Otosan...I've truly missed you, and I'm so glad I get another chance to see you again...to say I love you again...to say how much I apologize to you...", I broke down.

"Sakura.. my one AND only child... I could never forgive you, but no matter how much I tried... I could never forget you...", he said.

I hugged him like no tomorrow. "Otosan...I have another surprise for you...", I informed him as my mother opened the door.

"This is Kairi and Kira your grandchildren...".

They once again showed respectrespect by bowing to him. My father had a pride face on again. Looking at every inch of them.

"I knew it!", he shouted.

" Kizashi Haruno!...keep your nerves under control!", my mother demanded.

"I knew that Uchiha Brat was the one who corrupted your poor innocence! Then left you heartbroken again!".

"Daddy.. **(cut off)** ...

"DON'T DADDY ME!...WHEN I SEE HIM...I DON'T CARE IF WE'RE IN COURT I'LL KILL HIM!".

"KIZASHI!", mother yelled.

"Now we know Where mom gets it from...", Kairi softly told Kira as she nodded in agreement.

"Although it's not there fault they have an asshole for a father...", Kizashi said as he looked directly at Kairi and Kira.

Everyone stayed quite for a while when Mebuki handed money to Kairi, and asked him to everyone something to drink.

**With Kairi:**

kairi walked over to a machine of cokes. He remembered exactly What everyone had asked for. He put in the dollar and pressed B3 for a Sprite. He then put in another dollar for a . Kairi heard someone walking towards the machine. He minded his own business, but the man wouldn't stop staring at Kairi.

"What are you some kind of perve Who stares at boys?!", Kairi angrily said.

"What no...", he answered.

"Then stop staring!".

"Ohh...I'm sorry it's just that you look like someone I know... ", he told Kairi Who was already walking away.

"Naruto... What are you doing?".

"Oh Neji your finally here...", Naruto gladly shouted.

"Yeah...how is Hinata doing... her father is still in a meeting", Neji answered as they walked back to Hinata's room.

**REGULAR POV:**

Hours later I finally decided to get my kids and myself back time my parents house to make dinner. We said our goodbyes leaving my mother with my father. Which only means I'd have to come back later for her, but I don't mind at all. As Kairi, Kira, and I quietly walk out the elevator and about to pass the waiting area. I notice I forgot to get the car keys. Ugh I had to go back for them so of course I turned back. Kairi and Kira continued to walk into the waiting area and sat there until I came back.

"I wonder how long Naruto and Hinata plan on keeping us here...", a women with two buns as her hairstyle said without patience.

"They just had the baby ten minutes ago...just wait a little longer", The man Who sat next to her said in return with a relaxed face as he slowly opened his eyes which exposed his beautiful white eyes.

"She was in labor for almost a whole day...poor Hinata must be Exhausted!", a blonde headed drama queen shouted as the man next to her just smiled.

"Do you really have to shout Ino...?", a man with a pineapple shape ponytail said to the blonde. He looked like he was laying down. His feet crossed and his hands locked together behind his head as he closed his eyes.

The last man there had an annoyed face. He looked like he didn't want to be there. He sat there sitting down leaning fount with his fingers crossed, and hiding away his lower face.

They all talked as Kairi and Kira sat there wishing for silence.

"Ugh I'm so tired...is silence really to much to ask for?", Kira spoke after she yawned; then placing her right hand on forehead.

"Hn...", Kairi answered.

"Hey Sai... you didn't cheat on Ino did you, because it looks like your kids are looking for you!", Tenten yelled in laughter. "HAHA! As if...they look more like Sasuke to me!", Ino shouted in anger.

"Will you guys keep it down!", Sasuke told them with his eyes closed and he looked like he was sleeping.

"Kairi, Kira let's get go...", I stopped my talking as soon as my eyes hit the shocking faces of my old friends.

Everyone sat in silence although Ino began to tear up, and Sasuke...he never changes. He continued to sit there not caring about anything. Not once did he even look this way...until...

"Sakura?...", we both heard my name being called behind me. That voice was so familiar but different.

Sasuke's face turned to the direction my name was called. Out eyes met, and after so many years the look in eyes still hasn't changed.


	11. Too Much In One Day

There I stood quite with my eyes wide open. I wasn't ready to for this. Actually I wasn't planning on seeing anyone I knew before if it was possible, but of course luck was my enemy.

"Sakura-chan?...", I heard my name being called again.

I turned away from Sasuke's eyes meeting into Naruto's.

"...", I opened my mouth to speak, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Ohh dear...Kairi Kira come with me..", my mother just popped out of nowhere waving her hands for the kids to follow.

Kira walked passed Naruto not even looking at him. Kairi on the other hand...

"Keys...", Kairi demanded from me.

I gave him the keys that were in my hands. Kairi then walked away, but as he passed Naruto they made intense eye contact. There was an awkward silence in the waiting room. Some people had left while others stayed to get some taste of the drama. Naruto had his depressing looking face. Then again so did the girls.

"After so many years you got nothing to say", Ino asked.

"I...", I answered.

"You being in the hospital means you are filling in as new doctor right? So your staying for now on..", Naruto asked and suspected.

"Look I'm only here because my father needs me that's it nothing more...", I spoke out.

"How can you be so selfish! I stood by your side in everything especially when you found out that where pregnant!", Ino shouted.

The look in everyone's face...they were all confused, and in shocked. After all these years Ino and Sasuke kept this from everyone else.

"You never told us...you just disappeared", Tenten was angry.

"Why... you knew I would of helped you...we have a special bond, but you just threw it away", Naruto was upset and disappointed.

"Pregnant by who?",Tenten asked.

"Kiba...", Ino said softly looking behind me .

"I turned around and saw Lee standing right next to Kiba.

"Sakura...your back?", Kuba asked.

"Sakura!", Lee shouted with hearts in his eyes.

Everything was getting so complicated. I couldn't stay any longer. I haven't been back in Konoha for a day, and already everyone knows I'm here. Even more are high school friends came. I quickly turned away trying to hold back tears that were fighting their way out. I walked out the waiting room out the hospital.

"Sakura!", Naruto shouted.

"Naruto...how long do you plan on keeping Hinata waiting?...", Neji said after placing his right hand on Naruto's shoulder.

I finally made my way to the car my mother and children were waiting for me. I enter the drivers side while my son gets out.

"Kairi get back inside!", I yelled. "He's going to get my sweater mom...", Kira informed me.

So I drove into the road right next to the hospitals doors. Waiting for kairi to return.

As kairi walked into waiting room he notice that there were fewer people than before. Naruto took Neji and Tenten to see the baby. Kairi was about to grab Kira's sweater when someone called him.

"Kairi... right?", Ino asked.

Kairi just gave her a look of not being interested in the conversation.

"Sakura... is she your mother?", she asked another question.

"it's really none of your business...", he answered coldly.

"I'm a friend of Sakura...I just want to make sure if your the baby she was pregnant of, but the other girl who is she?".

"My twin sister if you must know...", Kairi answered walking away.

"Wait!", Ino shouted.

"That's enough", Sai said, but of course Ino didn't care.

"Sakura...she was pregnant of twins?!", she asked out loud.

Kairi stood there and answered... "hn", and finally walked out of sight.

"Why do you care Ino?...Sakura clearly doesn't want us to know anything", Shikamru asked.

"Like the boy said it's none of your business Ino", Shino budded in.

"I still can believe Sakura was pregnant...", Lee said almost about to cry.

"And by who?", Choji nearly made sense with all the chips in his mouth.

"Just drop it already all of you!", Kiba spoke.

"But you guys don't you see that my poor Sakura has given her youthfulness to someone already!", Lee has tears falling everywhere.

"I'm pretty sure the kids belong to the one and only Uchiha here", Shikamru said with his eyes closed.

"Looks like today the day you talk stupidity...", Sasuke finally spoke.

"Look man I'm only saying the facts", Shika growled.

"They do look like you...", Choji said eating another bag of chips.

Everyone else was nodding their heads except Ino while Lee kept asking why.

"You all can go to hell!", Sasuke shouted and left the waiting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

I work up to help my mom clean the house. My son was still asleep, but Kira was in the shower.

"Looks like I'll have to go grocery shopping", my mother said closing the refrigerator door.

"How about Kira and I go...you look really tired mom", I offered.

"Are you sure?...what if you bump into someone?", she asked.

"It's to late for that already everyone knows I'll be here for a while", I answered.

"Okay then...I'll write a list of what we need". . . . "Kira!", I yelled.

"Yeah...?".

"Oh look your dressed let's go grocery shopping", I told as I grab the car keys, and she followed.

As we walked into the store I could tell something was wrong with Kira. Just the look on her face said it all.

"Look who we have her...", Suigetsu said walking towards us.

"Ah...wow...Sakura you did come!", Kairn said behind Suigetsu with some kind of creepy face.

"Hello Suigetsu...", I said awkwardly.

"Who is this beautiful young lady?", Suigetsu asked.

"This is my daughter Kira", I answered.

"When did you adopted her?", Kairn asked loud.

"I didn't adopted her...I was pregnant when I left Konoha", I answered nervously.

"I knew it!", Suigetsu shouted which kind of scared me.

"Who knocked you up and left you all alone?", Karin said in pity, yet like if she was making fun of me.

"Anyways Suigetsu it was good to see you...", I ingored Karin and walked away with Kira.

"No one knew about us?...", Kira asked not making eye contact with me.

"At the time I didn't want anyone to know I felt so ashamed...I was a dishonor to the family", I answered.

"I know you lied to Kairi and I about our last name...".

I stop walking and felt shocked. Although I knew one day they would find out, but not until they needed to apply for jobs.

"The competition I joined in for my dancing club asked for details about me...the paper slips already had everyone's first and last name, so I found out my name is Uchiha Kira meaning Kairi is also Uchiha".

That competition...it was months ago. She knew all this time, and never once has she asked me.

"Did you tell Kairi know about this?", I asked her.

"Of course not...he would have found out himself if he'd joined any competitions for any clubs He's in", Kira answered looking for something that's on the shopping list.

"Kira I... **(cut off)** ...

"Uchiha Sasuke... second commander of Konoha police force...the man who walked out on us...", Kira's body looks tence, and her hand tightened on the bag of rice...she continued.

"when I found out my last name was Uchiha I search on Konoha village records...I typed Uchiha and read about the family history. Every single family he had is gone, and he chose to leave the only ones he had left!".

"Maybe he was scared of losing us that he couldn't bare getting close to us, or Maybe he thinks leaving was for the best...", I said.

"Don't defend him!", Kira yelled at me.

I've never seen her like this in years. When she was in Per K , and the day for Parents Night came. Of course I couldn't go due to work. I heard Kira crying to Kairi about how sad it was to see everyone parents there. A girl she name her enemy mother didn't go, but she had a father. Is it my fault for not chasing after Sasuke?

It was a quite ride back home. I couldn't help, but feel like I new this would happen. I was ready, but I just hope Kira doesn't open her mouth to Kairi. Knowing him he might confront Sasuke. After all Kairi has always wanted relationship with his real father.

"Hey I have to pick up something so just wait in here", I told Kira.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kairi:<strong>

Kairi decided to go for walk after he woke up. He was almost walking pass the skate park when he bumped into someone.

"Ouch... I'm sorry hehe", a cute girl spoke sitting up from where she fell.

Kairi offered his hand out to help the poor girl up. He felt bad for not watching where he was walking. He couldn't hear anyone walking up where he was due to his headphones, and the poor girl hit his chest.

"I'm Deonshi...I've never seen you around Konoha before", the girl introduced herself.

"Kairi...", he spoke back.

"Hmm your the type to keep to himself huh?", she asked.

Before he could even tried to answer if he even wanted to a group of guys came walking up to the two.

"Deonshi is this guy picking on you?", the one who stands out as the leader asked.

"Ehh no of course not", she tried explaining and waving her hands around.

"Look man I don't know who you think you are, but I saw you pushing my little sister down!", the 14 year old boy yelled.

"You got it wrong... I didn't push your sister", Kairi finally spoke.

"Don't lie I saw you pretty boy!".

"Even if I did what would you do about it?", Kairi asked.

"Okata stop it!", Deonshi shouted.

The other guys in the group were encouraging Okata to fight Kairi.

"You know exactly what I'll do to you...I'll rearrange your face!", Okata growled.

"I'd like to see you try...lay the first punch", Kairi evilly asked for it.

Okata swings his right fist, and Kairi moved his head dodging Okata's blow.

"My turn", Kairi softly said, as he swiftly front kicks Okata's chin.

Okata straight to the floor leaving everyone else paralyzed in shock.

"Okata!", Deonshi yelled trying to wake her brother up from his knock out.

"Police!", the boys yelled.

Some took off running while two boys tried to take Deonshi with them, but she couldn't leave her brother like this. So they took off before the cops where able to catch them.

"The other two boys took off near the TYP apartments", a cop says to the other while coming out of the cop car.

Kairi knew one of these guys from somewhere... right the hospital. It was that quiet, lazy sleeping, pineapple head.

"Please call an ambulance!", Deonshi cried, and so pineapple head did.

"I'm officer Lee...What happened here?", he demanded for an answer.

"He threw a punch so I defended myself", Kairi answered.

"The ambulance is on their way...I'm Officer Nara".

As the ambulance came for Okata. Kairi and Deonshi had to get in the cop car to the station. Deonshi explained everything, as Kairi sat quiet.

"Sir Nara we finally found information on the kid you brought in".

Officer Shikamaru Nara stayed in the room they had Kairi and Deonshi in for questioning.

"His mother...Sakura Haruno number is...", the office manager said.

They had tried calling her, but they got no answer. They tried the house number from Sakura's mother. Although again no answer.

"Well then let me check up on a father's number Sir" . . . "He has no father info; his name turns out to be under Uchiha..."

"That's impossible!", Lee shouted..."Call out officer Nara told let Sir Uchiha know!".

The parents of Deonshi picked her up, and quickly filled out any paperwork needed to go check on Okata in the hospital.

Shikamaru left the room as soon as officer Lee had entered leaving them two alone. Lee sat down in front of Kairi, and the room stayed quiet.

"We tried calling your mother and grandmother, but there is no answer...is there any other number we can call that you know of?".

"No", Kairi answered.

"Officer Lee...Uchiha Kairi's mother called and she's now on her way", another officer said opening the door.

"Uchiha?", Kairi said to himself.

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd told you stay in the car?", Sakura told Kira as they both get inside the car.<p>

"I didn't want to end up waiting in a hot car parked in the sun", Kira answered.

"Here's my cellphone...".

"What's wrong?", Kira asked.

I guess you can say the look I had on worried Kira. I had many miss calls from Konoha Police, and I didn't know why. I couldn't help but keep thinking that something must had happened to my father or mother...or worse... Kairi. I automatically called the police number.

"Yes I'm Haruno Sakura...I'll be on my way thank you", Sakura hanged up, and started the car.

"What's going on?", Kira demanded for an answer.

"Uhhh it's Kairi he got in some trouble...".

I rushed inside the police station with Kira behind me. I quickly asked for my son when I hear Shikamru call for me. I followed him into a hall that ended up leading us to a door as Kairi sat there sitting down. He didn't look at me once, and I was about to open my mouth when Shikamaru opened he door waving his hand on telling me to enter. There he was sitting on Yvette desk with his fingers crossed together...Sasuke Uchiha.

The air felt so thick. I couldn't breath. He acted like nothing has ever happened between us. Like he didn't know who I was. I could feel my insides rushing up to my throat. That's how nervous I was standing right in front of him in a room alone.

"Okay can I take him home now?", I asked so eager to leave his sight.

"So you don't wish to press charges?", he asked annoyed.

"No Thanks!", I mouthed grabbing my purse to take my leave, but I hear something lock.

I turned around to see Sasuke standing in front of the now locked door. His face still not giving away any signs of What's going on, or what his thinking.

"Why is Kairi under the name of the Uchiha?", he asked.

Crap I forgot!...Well if He's going to play it that way so can I.

"I don't know what your talking about".

Sasuke sat back down, and opened the folder in front of us. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Sakura".

"Okay then smart ass why are you asking?", I angrily answered then continued before he had a chance to talk..."Don't you even dare go there Uchiha Sasuke you know full while who Kairi AND Kira are!".

"Stop I know they aren't mine after all you told me before that you'd open legs for Kiba, god knows who else", he shouted.

I brust out in tears, yet I started to laugh at how dick, and stupid he was acting.

"Now your laughing... I had someone tell me that they weren't mine you know how embarrassing that was?!".

"Why would Uchiha Sasuke believe someone about something like this... unless he was afraid to deal with it", I told him.

"There're even named alike as Kiba...just because he didn't want to support you guys doesn't mean you can try and rub the responsibility on me!".

Sasuke walked to the door unlocking it with his pride. He turned the door knob when I told him...

"Don't lie when you see yourself in Kairi, and your mother in Kira...If she was here right now she'd be on my side". With that Sasuke left the room. I smudge the tears off my face, and stood up to walk away. I kept a smile on my face for Kairi, and Kira who met eyes with my mine. We all walked into the hall first the signing out papers. In the corner I could see Sasuke talking to another boy who was brought in.

"Name please", the women behind the desk asked.

"Kairi Har... **cut off** ...

"Uchiha Kairi...", my son spoke ,and the women looked confused...so did every officer who heard.

The computer the woman typed on finally exposed Kairi's profile.

"Ahh yes... I didn't know he had a son...".

"No one did...", Kairi walked away from the desk to the exit.

Kairi quickly rushed inside the house. He slammed the door to the room he walked into. I threw myself on the sofa, and Kira gave my mother a look then walked into the room Kairi did.

"I want to be alone...".

"before you at like a jerk...just know mom only hid this away because it was her way of thinking she was protecting us", Kira informed her brother.

"PROTECTING US FROM WHO.. OUR FAMILY, OR FATHER!?", Kairi snapped.

"THERE IS NO FAMILY KAIRI!...They were all killed many years ago, and the only survivor grew up into a selfish asshole, who left a young girl alone pregnant with twins!", Kair started off shouting to shut up her brother when she went soft after realizing what she said...then she turned angry talking about their father.

It was all to much for Kairi to take in all of the sudden. Kira walked out of the room closing it to give Kairi space. She stood there with no emotion. My mother sat besides me, and began to rub my shoulders. The tears finally finally exposed.

"Everything will be okay... He's just confused", my mother tried to cheer me.

"Its my job to make sure he doesn't get this way, but I failed in so many levels!", I slapped my hands on my face to cry harder.

"You didn't fail...You did what any mother would do... you thought this was protecting us", Kira finally opened up.

"She's right you know", my mother brought my face up to meet hers, and placed a kiss on my forehead.

An hour and a half had passed by. I grabbed the bag of clothing for my father while my mother had packed food to go. I asked Kira to get her brother so we can take off to the hospital. Before I walked out the door behind my mother Kira shouted out calling me. I felt scared for a reason, and ran to the room.

"Kairi's gone out the window, and he took his belongings".

"Tell grandma to call the police!", I yelled.

My heart sank down. I ran outside where my mother waited for me to unlock the car doors.

Beep Beep!

"It was about time!...your father is hungry you know...", my mother said while she placed the drinks in the backseats, and she turn around to the sidewalk for the food to place them as well. As she was about to turn back. I had quickly started the engine, and drove off; Leaving her confused, and embarrassed that the neighbors witnessed it all.

* * *

><p><strong>To the Police Station:<strong>

"Looks like our break is over...", Shino stood up to stretch.

"I'm ready to protect the youthful citizens of Konoha!", Lee shouted in excitement.

"What a drag...we do more work since Naruto, and Neji aren't here...", Shikamaru woke up from his nap.

"Stop complaining and get to work", Sasuke told them all.

"Officer Nara, and Officer Lee your needed now!".

"Woohoo! An assignment!", Lee fist pumped.

Shikamaru scratched his back neck "What's our assignment now?".

"Uchiha Kairi, the boy you two brought in earlier is missing".

"A troublemaker I see...", Shino took a copy of paper from the officer giving the two their assignment, and walked out the room.

This paper held information, and details of Kairi. Ever officer receives one to keep an eye out for him. The information is passed into the police radio, and posted on the balentin boards as well.

"Well then let's get going", Shikamaru told Lee who had fire in his eyes, and ran out of the room.

"Sasuke are you coming along?".

"I have a lot of paper work".

"Alright", Shikamaru left the room meeting up with Lee.

* * *

><p>I looked everywhere for Kairi. He was no where to be found. After four and half hours I was heading to the hospital where my mother and Kira where. They took a bus since I took the car in search of my son. I had no luck finding him. I couldn't breath at all. I don't even know how I'm driving. I finally made it to the hospital. I slowly walked inside to an elevator with a couple. That asked me what floor I needed to go to. As soon I answered I felt a heat wavy hit me...I fainted.<p>

I woke up in a quiet dark room. I sat up on the bed. I could feel fresh air hitting my face from the open window. It was already dark out. I turn to see my father laying on another hospital bed. I stood up and made my way the phone. The time was 2:16.

"Hello?"

"Is Kairi home and safe?", I quietly asked.

"Hello Sakura?..."

"who's this?"

"It's me Shikamaru...I work as an officer under the case of your son...I'm sorry, but we haven't found Kairi...".

"May I please talk to by mother?...", I barely had the nerve to speak.

"Sakura...I'm on my way for you"

"Mom you don't have to worry about me...I want time alone so I'll be taking the bus home okay", I hanged up.

I had remember that I left my purse in the car my mother took home. I had no money, or a phone. So I had to walk. I signed myself out, and walked to the hospital exit.

I walked for at least 15 minutes when it began to rain. It was cold, but I had to go home. Kairi was in my mind the whole time. I began to cry hard. I stood by a stop sign, and I could feel the rain no longer hurting me. I turned to see a homeless man holding up a leather jacket above my head.

"I don't want you getting sick, and having to go back to hospital young lady", he gave me smile.

"But then you'll get sick...".

"Ouuuh don't you worry about me...it's just a little rain water...trust me I've been through worse in the winter".

"How did you know I came from turned hospital?"

"You have the bracelet with the information each patient is needed have on".

I looked to see that he was right..."Thank you so much".

With that the homeless man walked away, and I continued to walked home. The house wasn't to far from the hospital. After all Konoha isn't that big, but still I got tried. The rain got heavier so I sat on a bench that had a women waiting for the bus. She kindly sheltered me with some of her umbrella until the bus had finally arrived. I was left alone on the cold wet bench. I pressed my hand face onto my face, and began to cry again. With the leather jacket falling to the floor. I could hear a car pulling over to the bench.

"Sakura?"...

"..."

I stared at him taking off his jacket as he placed it on me. His warm hands wrapping around my shoulders. Picking me up the cop car he drove. Placing the seat belt over. He began to drive away to who knows where.

"You never change!", he sounds mad.

"..."

"Your going to get yourself sick idiot..."

"Does it even madder?...", I sob.

"Just because you've been gone for so long doesn't mean our bond has been forgotten"

"..."

"Your still Haruno Sakura...the girl who punched me right in face...and the first friend female I ever had, and will care for dearly"

"Sa...

"I will spend each and every time I can for him..."

"Sai... _Thank you_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Chapter 11 you guys have been waiting for...I'm sorry It took me so long I just didn't have any ideas for the story so I came up with one. Hopefully you'll like it because there's going to be some drama coming our way! O:<strong>  
><strong>Don't forget to review please...If you don't I fee like no one is even reading this...so why should I continue you know :b Love you guys! <em>SweetBlossomKisses<em>**


	12. Chapter 12 A Bit Closer

Not Enough

Shikamaru took off with Sai. My mother went to sleep and as for me...I couldn't sleep at all. My Baby is out in the cold, and who knows where he is. My heart couldn't take it. I had finally fallen asleep by 5:35.

I woke up to the sound of my mother talking to someone in the living room. I walked out my room and saw Sai, Lee, Shikamaru standing there as my mother covered her mouth with her two hands.

"Sakura-San...", Lee softly called out to me.

"You found him?!", I asked skipping a heartbeat.

"We found his headband...covered in blood", Shikamaru said as he took out a plastic bag with Kairi's headband.

"Ahhhaaa!", I screamed and threw myself to the floor.

I was caught by Sai's arms and he wrapped me into his cheats.

"Nooo!", I cried over and over ,and my mother was questioning the Gods and tried to tell me everything will be Okay as she cried.

"We'll find who did this Sakura-San!", Lee said.

"I'll be sending this to the Forensic Lab to test if the blood is Kairi's and I hope to God it isn't", Shikamaru said.

After an hour the guys left back to the station. My mother dragged me to bed and she prayed until I finally fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>To the Station:<em>

"Naruto...", it's about time you came back", Shino said.

"Neji still has a day or two...What did I miss?", Naruto asked in excitement.

"Nothing worth getting excited about...", Sai said.

"Ehhhh?", Naruto said disappointed.

Everyone's face was glued to the floor as Sasuke walked into the room, and so did Shikamaru.

"The results came back... it's his blood..."

"Who's blood?", Naruto asked.

"How will she take it this time?", Choji popped out.

"It was horrible when we told her about the headband...", Lee said.

"I'll tell her...", Sai shouted.

"What the fuck is going on?...Sasuke fill me in...", Naruto's face was red.

"I don't even know idiot... I've been working on another case", Sasuke answered.

"Sakura's son went missing... his headband was found covered in his own blood", Shino finally told Naruto.

"Sakura's son?...your saying that boy is her kid?", he asked.

"And the girl Kira, is Sakura's daughter they are twins under the Uchiha clan", Sai filled in.

"Sakura... Sasuke...you never told me you knocked her up!" Naruto shouted.

"They aren't mine (cut off)

"What the fuck is Your problem!", Sai grabbed Sasuke's shirt to his own face.

"They belong to Kiba!", Sasuke shouted and grabbed his shirt away from Sai's grip.

"Look man Sakura and only made out...we never went farther", Kiba finally spoke up.

"They look just like you Sasuke!", Naruto shouted.

"How does it fill to lose yet another family member huh?!", Sai yelled out.

"Take it easy guys!", Choji walked between Sasuke and Sai.

"Sakura-Chan...she needs us!", Naruto softly said waking out the room.

"Your the idiot now...", Kiba told Sasuke and walked out.

* * *

><p><em>REGULAR POV: <em>

"Mom!", I heard my daughter screamed out

I ran to the door and opened it. Kira wrapped herself around me yelling and trembling of tears.

"Ka... kairi! She couldn't speak.

"My dream... he was!", no words came out instead she began to cry harder.

We hear a knock on the door. My mother opened it letting everyone in. I was sitting on my bed rubbing Kira's back to clam her down.

Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, Shino, Ino, Tenten, and Kiba came in. They hugged me and asked to speak in the living room.

"Please... please find Kairi... he's alive... he has to be...", Kira slammed her hands onto her mouth and moans of terror tried to force themselves out.

"Naruto's hand were making their way to Kira's shoulder. This young girl is his best friend's daughter. His eyes met hers. Those eyes Sasuke always had when he lost his entire clan.

"I'll protect you with everything I got...", Naruto told Kira. "I'll find him and bring him back to you, and your mother... I promise", he finished.

Tears again began to take over kira's face again.

"I can't lose people I love anymore", Kira splat out.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

Sai sat there on the sofa with Kira's sleeping head resting on his lap. I came into the living room with two cups of tea and notice that Sai kept glaring at Kira.

"She looks just like Sasuke but different as well...", He said as I passed his tea to his hands.

I was just about to say something when I heard a knock on the door. My mother quickly came out to open it.

"Calm down", I heard by mother say.

"Where's Sakura?!"

I stood up... that voice... he's here?

"Sakura!", he rushed into the house in search for me.

"Hey?...", I said for him to follow my voice.

"Sakura!", I heard again.

"Sasori?!", I was shocked.

He pulled me into a hug.

"I got a phone call about kairi...I'm so Sorry, but I'm here now", he told me.

I held my tires in, and took a deep breath.

"Sasori, this is Sai...Sai, Sosori", I introduce them.

"I'm officer Sai...nice to meet you Sasoir".

"Yes...umm officer Why are you hear having tea instead of working on our case?".

"Sasoir!", I got angry at how rude he was.

"Sai is a best friend of mine, and he's been doing more work then he should", I answered Sasori.

"Well then where's your room so I may unpact?", he asked.

"You can have Kira's room...she's been sleeping with me".

Sasori didn't like how I gave him a room to himself in front of Sai. He probably wanted to prove something like I was his.

"It's getting late...I should get going".

"Ohh Yes thank you for everything Sai, and drive safety!".

With that Sai took off. I felt the need to talk to the red head.

"What was that?!", I asked angry.

"What was What?", he asked back.

"Where's your room so I may impact?...I don't remember us ever sharing a room together before Sasori!".

"Sakura I (cut off)

"We're not a thing Sasori!".

"Dad?", Kira came in.

"Hey beautiful", Sasori had a smile.

"Your here... or am I dreaming?"

"No no no I'm here and for good", he answered.

"Kira go to my room it's passed your bed time", I ordered her.

"Oh so now I can be her father...What don't tell me the Uchiha dick came into the picture after all these years!", he shouted.

"Don't start Sasori... I didn't ask you to come all the way here".

"You didn't have to Sakura... since when did you have problem with me sticking by your side?".

"You should get a hotel if you plan on staying for Kira", I turned to walk out the room. Sasori grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the wall.

"You selfish bitch!"

"Sasori stop!"

"So I'm not good enough now or What?..the Uchiha Dick comes back and What? He had you fall to your knees to blow him didn't he your so stupid!", he covered my mouth from speaking back.

"I've been the father the Uchiha never was...I've been by your side for everything... I've showed how much you mean to me... you and your kids. Yeah there we're bad times when I lay my hands on you but we got by them".

"I bit his finger to get away. When he pulled his hands away I only got far to the door when he pulled my foot. I fell to the floor and hit my head hard. He locked the door and picked me up then threw me to the bed.

"It's time I got What I deserve don't you think?", he said with a smile.

"Sasori (cut off)

"I didn't give you permission to speak", he punched the side of the bed to scare me.

"Why do you make me so angry?... Do you like it when I hut you?", he asked.

I spit on his face. Sasori was on top of me, and my hands. He took out some type bending wires and tighten my hands together on the bed bar. Then did the same the feet, but they we're spread out on the each side.

"You bastard.. you knew I wouldn't let you do this...You won't gain anything with this!", I yelled out when he put a sock inside my mouth.

Sasori turned on the radio that was next to the door on the TV stand. He started riping my clothes off with his pocket knife. When my breast where exposed he grabbed them and licked them. He slowly went down from my breast to my belly button. He dug his tongue inside. After he got lower to my V line when he finally got to my vagina. He fingered me deeply. Making me moan and I felt ashamed of myself. Sasori took off his pants and boxers. He began to play with himself for a minute. As soon as I felt his head touch me. I began to cry and move around. Doing so he gave me a head bud, and never lifting his head from mine. He haste inside me and squeezed my breast hard.

"Two kids and your still this tight", he whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning<em>

I don't remember falling asleep. When I had woken up Sasori was gone. I felt so sore walking. As soon as I walked out of the room I saw Kira sitting on the sofa.

"I'm so sick and tired of crying... our life's we're perfect before we came to Konoha", Kira said never looking at me.

"Sweetheart".

"Don't you care about how much I've been hurt?...my biological father never wanted us, my brother is gone, grandma never gets up from bed, grandpa is dying, and the man I saw as my father left because you didn't want him here!", she stood up and yelled.

I pulled Kira into a hug. I kept telling my little girl how Sorry I was. I never wanted my family to go threw so much in such little time. Maybe the curse is true after all?

Maybe coming to konoha was a bad idea, but my father had a heart attack.

Could it be that my father got hurt because of the curse just to come home?

Is it really all my fault?

I got pregnant and curse everyone I loved.

My father, Mother, my children, Naruto and the other, and myself.

* * *

><p><em>At The Station<em>

Naruto and the whole gang was in the office they all use when looking through papers. They all sat on the red soft sofas, but Naruto sat on the floor as Sasuke sat on a chair next to the long desk.

"Hello", a shaky voice was heard.

Naruto's face shot up. He knew that voice. He jumped up to hug his beautiful wife holding his new baby born. Next to his wife was his his brother-in-law Neji.

"Hey man it's good to see you", Choji said to Neji.

"So you coming back to working soon?", Shino asked.

"It'd be good to have your help in this case", Shikamaru filled in.

"I should be back by tomorrow", Neji answered.

"Where's Menma?", Naruto asked his wife about his older son.

"They stayed with my parents honey".

"We stopped by to drop off off evidence I've gathered on my days off", Neji informed us.

"Alright I knew we could count on you!", Kiba shouted and jump to throw himself pass the red sofa.

Neji passed the yellow envelope to Kiba and walked out. Naruto kissed his baby girl before Hinata had to go.

"Bye Hinata and baby Naruko!", Lee shouted, and Hinata smiled and pressed her index finger to lips then she was gone.

"What you trying to do wake up Naruko bushy brows!", Naruto shouted at Lee

"No way!", Kiba yelled out and everyone's eyes we're glued to him.

"What is it?", Sai asked.

"Sasuke, the man your investigating...doe's Kiken'na X sound familiar?", Kiba asked.

Sasuke quickly stood up and walked to Kiba. He took the papers from his hands. Then put them down next to the his case. Everyone walked over to the table.

"Kiken'na X is a gang and the boss is 66 year old Raiden Tanaka, this gang has men who were caught kid napping to prostitution and drugs", Sasuke explained.

So Kairi was kidnapped by these scum bags?", asked Choji.  
>"42 year old Han Domikazu says he saw a boy being force into a car when he was walking out the alley from Shibuya Bar", Kiba said.<p>

"It's also says Han's description of the boy matched Haruno Kairi but he still had on the headband", Shikamaru read.

"We know Uchiha Kairi went missing the 3rd day he came to Konoha and Later that night he's bloody headband was found", Naruto spoke.

"So if this happened behind the bar in the back of the Alley then the cameras should have the crime on tape", Choji said.

"Think about it... the men who we're caught always hanged out and did business in Shibuya Bar", Shino said.

"Fushikawa Tumaski the owner of the bar has never called in Kairi's kidnapping...", Lee said.

"It makes sense...Fushikawa Tumaski must be getting paid for Kiken'na X to do What they do in an Alley where cameras catch these crimes and turn into tapes that disappear", Kiba gave his opinion.

"It says here that Fushikawa Tumaski has a son who has about 3 warrants to his arrest", Shino informed while he looked up by the computer.

"Fushikawa Hiban is the third son who works late at his father's bar at 7:00 to 1:00 on week days", Naruto said.

"Good job on finding this information..the faster we get in action the faster we get closer to Kairi", Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke the case your working on... What doe's Kiken'na X have to do with in this?", Sai asked.

"To get Raiden Tanaka behind bars and find all the missing girls especially Erena Yanagi daughter of Yanagi head leader of the clan", he answered.

"Looks like we can work together...let's get to it", Lee shouted.

"I got a plan".

"You always do Shikamaru... let's hear it", Choji spoke.

"Naruto and Sai will go to arrest Fushikawa Hiban tomorrow night while working...employees should go running to tell daddy and Tumaski should want to make a deal for his son's freedom. That's where the tapes come in get me?", Shikamaru asked to see if his comrades understood so far before he continues.

"After we get the tapes we still take Fushikawa Hiban in. We tell his faster he can have freedom after we're done with his help with anything else like a time and place to catch Kiken'na X men so we can use them to give up their hide outs. Where the girls should be and hopefully Kairi as well, and most importantly to arrest Raiden Tanaka".

"So we use freedom as our game card... works every time!", Naruto smiled.

"How about it Sasuke you in?", Kiba asked.

"Hn...as long as Tanaka is put behind bars".

"I just want Kairi to be safe and sound in Sakura's arms", Sai splat out.

Naruto pat Sai's back before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>REGULAR POV:<em>

I still couldn't believe What happened to me the night before. I don't know how Sasori will live with himself.

"Sakura dear?", my mother called out.

"Are you alright Sakura?", father asked.

"Ah Yes of course daddy".

"So you'll be out of the hospital this Friday grandpa?", Kira asked.

"I sure hope so sweetie", he answered.

"Ohh you'll survive another five days hun", my mother kissed my father's head.

"Well it's time we go buy school supplies Kira", I told her as I kissed my father goodbye.

"So your putting her in school?", father asked.

"Starting when?", mother asked.

"It'll do her good to get things off her mind and she won't stay behind so she'll start tomorrow Monday", I answered.

"Bye grandpa bye grandma", Kira walked out the room.

"I'll pick you up in an hour or so kaasan".

I walked into the elevator Kira was about to enter. The music it played was joyful, but our moods didn't enjoy it. As we walked out of the elevator to the hospital's exist we bumped into Temari.

"Sakura Haruno how have you been?

"Wow Temari your pregnant", was all I said.

"Umm Yes thank you for reminding me that Sakura".

"I'm Sorry haha".

"Shikamaru told me you we're around here it's good to see your doing fine".

"Shikamaru?...Ohhh...OHHH God your pregnant from Shikamaru?!".

"Ahh Yes I am 8 months already", she blushed.

"Congratulations Temari... this is Kira, my daughter".

"She's beautiful...I've heard about her from Shika and he's right about her having the Uchiha genes", Temari winked.

This time I blushed. Damn her...I forgot she's good at vengeance.

"Well we must go..haha..it was good to see you Temari".

Kira bowed and walked behind me.

* * *

><p><em>SASUKE'S POV:<em>

It was getting late. So I decided to call it a night. I opened my car door and drove home.

_Phone Ringing..._

"Suigetsu, drop the plans we got new ones I'll explain everything, so come by my house tonight", Sasuke left a voice mail.

.

.

.

"Welcome home my love!".

"You've been here all day and I can't come home to a clean house or at least to dinner?", Sasuke asked in anger.

"I'm on brake... I told you we need a maid", she walked to Sasuke about to put her hand on his cheek.

"Karin...", he grabbed her hand before it can touch him.

"Suigetsu might come so I'll just order some take outs", he let her hand go and her nand fell back to her side, then walked to his room.

"Ugh don't you think you could have asked me first before inviting the idiot!", Karin yelled and followed the tired Uchiha.

"I don't remember needing to ask you for permission!", he argued back.

"We'll soon be a married couple Sasuke! So act like it!".

"Tsk!", Sasuke was now ferrous.

"Remember you asked me to be your wife so at least you can show me that I matter in the chooses you make", she said and walked away into the living room when...

"Hello?", Suigetsu walked inside the Uchiha house hold.

"Have you not heard of knocking?!", karin told him in disgust.

"Day of the month ehh?", he answered.

"BAKA!", she shouted as her hands turned into fists.

"Suigetsu...", Sasuke called out.

"Got your message What's sup?".

"I'll explain it all", Sasuke took a seat on the sofa.

.

.

.

"He's here...What am I going to do..every time I see he's damn face all I can think of is...**(cut off)**

"You need to clam down Karin What's done is done, and you need to learn how to deal with it. Remember that you knew What the consequence will be and you left ready for them so don't back down now, because there is no going back".

Karin wiped her tears away, "Your right...Thanks Tayuya",

"Orochimaru is expecting you you back next week", Tayuya informed.

"Alright I got it", Karin answered.

"Sakon, Kidōmaru and Fatty Jirobo say to hurry up & get your ass back so we can finish the photo shots...see ya", Tayuya hung up.

* * *

><p><em>KIRA'S POV:<em>

These supplies should last you for a while", my mother told me daughter as we drove back home, "make sure your school uniform last too".

No answer.

"Sweetheart everything will be okay just stay focus in your classes, and if anyone asks you about Kairi tell them to** (cut off)**

"Mind their own business", Kira interrupted.

"That works too", I said.

"I want to go home...".

"I know you do honey...I do to, but things are tough at the moment".

"Pull over!", Kira shouted.

"What!?", I asked.

"That girl lives here...", she answered.

"What girl?".

"The one Kairi was with the day he disappeared".

"She wouldn't know anything... she took off to the hospital that day because of her brother remember?".

"I know but What if her brother knows something?", Kira asked.

"Then you may ask if it'll make you feel better...I know it'll help me", I answered.

I knocked on the door, and some guy by the age of twenty one answered. He asked What I needed and of course I asked for the idiot Okata.

"Ah he's asleep at the moment", the twenty one year old answered.

"Umm OK, can you let him know I came by?".

"Alright and who are you?", he asked.

"I'm Kairi's... **(cut off)**

"Don't ever show your face here again!", he slammed the door on my face.

"Uncle...who was it at the door?", a girl asked.

"Deonshi, go check up on Okata now", he ordered.

I was pissed. I walked down the four steps from their doorway. When I turned back I took a picture of their house number: 2854, Usagi family.

"How did it go?", mother asked.

"it's clear they never want to hear about Kairi", I answered.

Mother started the car and made a turn on the left. I remember their address officer Nara had spoke to the other officer about Okata Usagi. Now it's time to do my own research. Something is up I can feel it.

_MONDAY MORNING-_

My mother woke me up for my first day of Konoha Middle School. I took a quick shower then blow dried my hair. My school uniform made me look like a sailor. I had on a short meanie black skirt, a whit T-shirt with a black collar and red bow. My black socks went up to my knees. Weird uniforms I swear. After I ate breakfast my mother took me to school, and this is where I stand. Outside the school doors. People who stood outside couldn't stop looking at me, but I never looked back. The bell rang and I made my way inside.

As I walked into the hall my eyes where scanning the schedule my mother gave me this morning. These are my classes I must attend. My first period class is Morino then Sanatobi. I stop by locker number 216, thank God it's the top locker. I locked it with combination lock I had.

"Yo!", I heard a boy's voice call out to me.

"Joui!", I heard more male voices coming closer.

"I'm Jouichirou, but you can call me Joui!", the boy who clams the name Jouichirou introduced himself.

"Joui don't ignore me baka!", the guy calling him out was now behind Jouichirou.

"This is Orito koemisa", Jouichirou introduced his friend as he slapped Orito's face with the back of his hand.

"I'm going to kill you!", Orito shouted and was about to attack Jouichirou when another boy's voice called out for them.

"Who's your new friend?", a boy with two others behind him asked.

"Well are you going to tell us your name?", Jouichirou asked.

I slammed my locker and answered, "I'm not interested", then walked between the boys to first period.

I took a seat next to a girl with light, short, brown hair, and hazel eyes. She sat to my left while a boy with orange hair, and grey eyes sat to my right.

"Good morning students...I see a new face", the teacher said out loud.

"Go introduce yourself new girl!", a blonde boy shouted from the back of the class.

"Yes Thank you Addasa, I'm Morino Idate your first period teacher for the rest of the year and you are?".

"Sexy!", Addasa shouted again and everyone cheered and whistled.

"Young boys please!... sweetie stand up, and I promise NO ONE ELSE WILL INTERRUP!", Morino Sensei said cheerfully yet it looked like the class got scared.

I finally stood up from my desk that was in the middle of the class. I can see we we're only about sixteen students.

"I'm Uchiha Kira, age 12 and love quite people who mind their own business", I said care free as I took my seat back down.

"In other words your a bitch", a female said, people laughed.

"ZULA!", Morino Sensei yelled her name out to shut up.

"No, that job is currently taken by yourself in fact your the perfect definition of bitch", I answered.

Everyone in class was oohing my combat.

"You go girl!", the brunette behind me said.

"I'm Deonshi Usagi", she smiled.

"Ah I'll call you Deo", I showed politeness.

Usagi Deonshi, she's something to Okata Usagi, and I'm going to get close to this girl to find out. It was perfect using Uchiha since she has no idea so far who I am. Since Kairi was given out to public as Haruno.

"Ah Sensei... didn't we learn about the Uchiha clan three weeks ago?", Addasa asked.

"Umm Yes indeed we did, your point is?".

"The Uchiha clan was slaughtered leaving only one survivor, Uchiha Sasuke... although we come to learn that Uchiha Madara, and Tobi weren't anywhere near the massacre which later Tobi had a son, Uchiha Yakatobi, and Madara's son Uchiha Hachiro plus his daughter, Uchiha Jienaki", he explained then continued, "how is it that Kira is also part of the Uchiha clan...unless **(cut off )**

"Unless I'm the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke...", I finished for him.

Addsas stayed quite and so did everyone else.

"Yes my father is the one and only Uchiha Sasuke leaving me related to Madara and Tobie Uchiha".

"Last time I remembered Officer Uchiha was engaged to Uzumaki Karin and she has no kids", Tenji a boy who sat next to Addsas spoke.

"Karin isn't my mother...it's none of your business", I splat out.

"Back to our history lesson kiddos!", Morino Sensei shouted for our attention.

"No more questions about kira's family", he began to write on the chalkboard.

After class was over and it was time for second period. Zula couldn't help but kept her eyes on me. I didn't give her the effect she wanted in return. I ignored her I didn't even acknowledge her. I walked out into the hall where you could hear nothing but gossip, shouting, arguments, and flirts. Out of anything this had to be the only common thing this school has with my old school. I took my cellphone to check the time and it was 10:32. As soon as I shut my cellphone I bumped into someone.

"Watch where your walking brat!", a tall boy shouted.

He looked like he belonged to the high school along with the other boy next to him.

"Who the hell stands in the middle of hall like an idiot?!", Isnapped back.

"Hey look...it's the battle of uchihas", girls yelled to inform everyone around.

Quickly the tall boy wrapped his arms around me.

"It's been a while since we last seen her right Hachiro?".

The boy next to him grabbed my hand and began to pull me in the direction he was walk, and the other came behind us.

"Ok who are you and Why did they call you after Uchiha?", Hachiro asked.

"I don't want to explain myself all day...", I answered.

"Look at her...She's Sasuke's daughter man", Yakatobi said.

"Well are you?".

"Hn", I answered.

"That one word proves it!", Yakatobi started to laugh.

"Welcome Uchiha...?", Hachiro wanted my first name.

"I'm Kira Haruno Uchiha".

"Haruno ehh?", Yakatobi had a confused look.

"Long story...", I looked at the ground.

"We should get you to class your five minutes late", Hachiro said.

"At this rate she'll be like ten minutes late".

"It doesn't matter... it's my first day I can say I got lost", I told them.

"We'll walk you...", Hachiro offered.

As I walked into my second period class, Hachiro walked in to inform the teacher as Yakatobi stood by the en door to talk to the Sanatobi Sensei.

"Morning Sanatobi Sensei", Hachiro greeted.

"What are you freshmans doing here in middle school ground?", Sanatobi asked the boys.

"It's the uchihas...", classmates whispered.

"We came to drop off Jienaki, and a new student", Hachiro explained as he turned to look at me.

"Ahh a new student I see...welcome Ms.",

"Uchiha Kira Sensei", I filled in.

"Oh an Uchiha", Sensei's eyebrows lifted.

"We'll pick you and Jienaki up After school Yakatobi told me before walking away with Hachiro.

I took a seat in an empty desk next to a red head boy who covered his eyes like an emo.

"So your part of the one and only Uchiha clan ehh?", he asked.

"I do remember saying my full name", I answered.

"Impossible!".

A boy with dark brown hair but with the most lightest blue eyes ever.

"How are you an Uchiha...**(cut off).**.."she's Officer Uchiha's daughter", I heard Addasa's voice.

"No way!...Anyways im Gi", the brown head boy smiled.

"Hey look it's mystery girl".

"Jouichirou", I softy said.

"Tsz you remembered my name...I like you", he smiled sweetly.

"You made her blush playboy", Orito laughed.

"How do you two know Uchiha-San?", Gi asked.

"Uchiha-San?", Jouichirou was confused.

"How many times have you been needing to explain to people about your last name?", the red head asked.

"More then enough in fact I'm not explaining anymore... it's no one's business", I answered.

"Ey!".

"Okata your late!", the teacher said, and everybody's eyes were on the boy who just walked in.

"By a minute", he answered back and took a seat behind Orito then making eye contact with me.

"So I'm Imilio", the redhead said as my eyes where still conversating with Okata's.

All my classes weren't a waste of time. I learned about my surroundings from the boys. Okata is the boy I went to visit. He has to be related to Deonshi since they share the same last name. I'd have to see What I can do to find out. It's not like me to just pop the question. Besides the look Okata gives me...it's like he can't stand me.

I also fond out out that Deonshi is a 7th grader who has some 8th graded classes. And she also gives me a type of look. At lunch I sat on an empty table that in seconds became full of boys. Annoying boys who asked for my number and stuff. My afternoon classes felt normal.

As I stood outside after school I saw Deonshi and Okata walk into the same car. Then a black car pulled over and the windows came down.

"I'm Madara Uchiha, father of hachrio and Jienaki... I'll give you ride home now quickly get in", he ordered.

Yakatobi got down the car to open the door for me. People who still waited for their ride looked our way. I sat in the middle of Jienaki and Yakatobi. Hachrio sat in the passenger side. With that...my school day was over. I found out I some relatives. I also know something is up with the boys who hang out with Okata. My gut feeling...is something I always trust. I know I'm a step closer to my brother.

So sorry I know its been like what 5 months. I've been stressing out so much with everything and trying to get into collage. Anyways I hope you like this chapter please like and REVIEW!;D SweetBlossomKisses!


	13. Awkward

**Not enough**

"Hey...you okay?", a boy with a back eye called out to the girl laying flat on the cold hard floor.

Four men walked in the basement. One started to count money, two started talking on the phone, and the other walked over to the girl.

"Good morning our little money maker", he said with a creepy smile.

"Please not today...", she began to cry.

"Leave her alone!", the boy yelled.

The man frowned, and walked over to the boy. He then squatted down to the boy. He took something out his pocket which turned out to be a hand gun. The man pointed it to the boy's head.

"Try saying that again... I dare you boy!", the man shouted.

"Mike grab the girl and let's go", the other man hung you the phone and walked out the room with the man who was counting money.

Mike the man who also spoke on the phone walked over to the girl. He grabbed the old duct tape that tighten her hands together. He dragged her out hitting her against the old rusted door.

"No! No please not again please! Help me!", the girl screamed when the man knocked her out with one punch using a tool to cut metal.

"Dan...hurt the boy and you'll be hearing from the boss".

"You're lucky the boss has some sort of plan with you if not you'd be dead by my hands a long time ago", Dan said.

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed by and still no sign of my son. As horrible as it may seem...I was starting to lose hope. Little by little as I lost myself into the memories I had of Kairi. I've forgotten how it felt like to have him in my arms. To kiss his head. To yell at him. To tell him how much I love him. It's felt as if someone else was living in these memories running in my head.<p>

"Sakura deer can you take your father a glass of water please", my mother asked while she put her shoes on.

"Sure...you're picking Kira up from school already?", I answered.

"Yeah I need to take a drive", she kissed my cheek before she took off.

.

.

.

Knock Knock

"Come in".

"How are you feeling daddy?".

"Alright I guess".

It was awkward. I haven't really talked to my father since he came home from the hospital.

"Well here's your glass of water", I set it on the same table next to his bed.

"Sakura...", daddy called out to me.

I stood by the door then turned to him. His eyes where closed and I leaned on the door frame.

"I know I haven't been there for when you where pregnant...I was a horrible father, and now I'm a horrible grandfather, but the point is...I've always loved you my princess and I always will", his hurt sad voice began to shake.

I walked to my father, and wrapped my arms around him as we both began to cry. I stood there and haven't moved a muscle.

"I love you too daddy. I was a horrible daughter putting you through what I did. I understand that broke your heart and disappeared, but never once did I ever think you were a horrible father", I was able to talk.

"I can't help but feel like an asshole. I left you alone all these years, but I got a heart attack, and that made you come back here. If it weren't for me you'd be back home with kairi a... (cut off)

"I am home. It's not your fault daddy now get some rest", I kissed his head and walked out the room.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's POV:<em>

"Fushikawa Hiban", Naruto walked by the man who was bartending.

Hiban knew as soon as his eyes hit my face that this was an arrest. He dropped the liquor that he held tightly. Then began to make a run for it in the door for employees. I ran after Hiban who was punching anyone in his way. As soon as Hiban kicked open the door that led outside there was Sai. Standing in front of Hiban pointing the gun at his chest. Hiban looked back trying to see if he could make another run for it, but too bad I was behind him. I smirked and walked up to his back, and he was pissed. I put his hands onto of his head.

Sai checked for any weapons.  
>"A pocket knife", he informed me as he was still checking "and looks like he's packing", Sai revealed a bag of marijuana and Crystal meth.<p>

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you", I gave Hiban the Miranda Rights as I cuffed his hands.

I held Hiban's left arm as he walked in front of me. I forced him to walk back inside the bar, and there he was. Talking to panicked employee

"This there a reason my son is being arrested?", Fushikawa Tumaski came closer to me and Sai.

"Your son has three warrants and position of drugs", Sai explained.

"From the look of it your son won't taste freedom for a long time", I filled in.

We began to walk for the exit door when Tumaski shocked us.

"Family always comes first then anything even if that means you must give your freedom so keep your mouth shut", he said never looking our way.

We walked out the bar. Sai put Hiban inside the car, and i stood there thinking. I kicked the bumper on the floor.

"We'll be needing a Blan B", I bite my nail.

"We can try and make him talk", Sai said opening the passengers door.

I began to drive back to the station in disappointment. Whatever is going on we know for sure that Tumaski is working with Kiken'na X. He didn't even show a care in the world about his son getting arrested.

As soon as we got to the station we took Hiban into a sealed room for questioning. Sai explained to everyone What had happened. Not once did Hiban open his mouth. He sat there for three hours eying us while we tried everything we had to get answers. It took another two hours to settle him behind bars.

"So Plan B ehh?", Kiba finally broke the ice.

"We should have known this would have happened", Shikamaru punched the wall with his palm.

"We jumped into the station to fast thinking it would be easy", Lee spoke.

"Just when I thought we had them!", I shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Kira's POV:<em>

Grandma your still dropping me off the station right?", I asked.  
>"Of course honey but remember I'll pick you up as soon as I call your cell phone", she answered.<p>

In just two weeks I have good information I should give to my mother's friends. I've found out that Deonshi and Okata are brother and sister thanks to Joui.

_Flashback-_

"_So I've notice how much school has gotten excited", Imilio said._

_"Why do you say that?" I asked._

_"Every since you came every single guy is falling love with one look at you", he answered._

_"You trying to say you love Kira -Chan?", Joui walked to our seats._

_"Nah I'm just saying that there's a lot of competition going on between the guys now"._

_"So things should be getting interesting", Joui winked._

_"Exactly", Imilio smirked._

_"Oh please", I started to finish off my work._

_"Hey man so you coming today after school?", Orito asked shouting from his desk._

_"Is Deonshi going to be there?", Joui asked his own question._

_"Not sure bruh just show up or you'll get Okata mad", Orito answered._

_"You have a problem with Deonshi?", I asked._

_He stuck his hands in his pockets._

_"Not really...it's more like she's had some feelings towards me for years and I don't like being around her every since she's told me", he answered._

_"That's just being an ass man", Imilio said with mad eyes._

_"It ain't like that...I'm not good in relationships, and I'd rather not put her hopes up to hurt her worse then now",_

_I smiled at Joui. Did he really mean What he said? Doe's he really care about a girls feelings and not go around letting girls fall. Like other guys who make girls fall and end up not catching them._

_"I can't date a friends sister either way". This threw me off my thoughts._

_"Sister?", I asked another question._

_"Yeah Deonshi is Okata's younger sister", he answered._

_"Hey do you mind if I came with you after school?", I smiled and changed the subject._

_"If it's a date", he showed a side smile._

_"Sure why not"._

_After school I took Joui's bus to his house. I waited outside his apartment door while he did What he did for a few minutes. Then we walked over to Okata's place. Which turned out to be the house I had came by to not to long ago. I heard Okata say no one was home so that was good news that his uncle wouldn't be here to say who I am._

_"What is she doing here?", I heard Okata asking Joui in the kitchen while I stood in the hall._

_"She cool bruh and she's my date", Joui answered._

_"This isn't play time Joui!", Okata slammed the counter._

_"Just take her up to Deonshi's room while the meeting takes place", Okata ordered._

_Okata walked out the kitchen facing me. I smiled at him and got nothing in return. What an ass I swear. Joui gladly walked me up stairs with Deonshi. He knocked and we waited._

_"Awkward...", I whispered._

_"His smile almost made it look like he was laughing. But changed when the door opened and revealed a short girl with shorts on a tank top, and glasses. It then slammed quickly. We looked at each other in confusion. Then the door finally opened again._

_"I didn't know you would come up sorry", Deonshi looked different now._

_"Hey ahh your brother said to keep her hostage here for while", Joui was claim._

_"Alright", she smiled and opened her door widely to let me in._

_Joui then took off down stairs. It was weird. I stood there quite and looking at her getting clothes out her closet._

_"Sorry I trying to see what to wear with my uniform tomorrow", she giggled._

_"Is it alright if I use the bathroom?", I asked awkwardly._  
><em>"Yeah umm down stairs to your left by the living room hall".<em>

_I quietly shut her door not letting the guys know I left Deonshi's room. It was perfect that the bathroom was next to the living room. That's if the "meeting" is being held there._

_I finally made it and I could hear someone speaking. I stood behind the wall listing to anything they talked about._

_"We need to help keep our parents safe from pigs"._

_"I hate fucken cops!"._

_"So What else should we do?", I heard Joui's voice._

_"Keep lying to cover you for them. My father still has some drugs to sell so anyone you know with an older brother who has money try to get them to buy. Remember no names only say P.B.D". I know that's Okata's voice._

_"What about that kid who went missing. I mean pigs are going to find out sooner or later that (cut off)_

_"He got What was coming for him. It doesn't matter he'll never be seen again and no one will ever notice a thing", Okata answered proudly._

_"If you don't be careful you'll get us all in a hole man!"._

_"Shut it!", Okata got angry._

_"That kid isn't the only one mission. Cops have there hands full. They dont have time time worry about him, and we had nothing to did with his disappearance", Okata quietly shouted._

_If they didn't have anything to do with it then why doe's it sound like they do? It's confusing and making my blood boil. They could be talking about Kairi. Even if it isn't...still someone is missing actually that say a lot is. They know something, or act like they do._

_"Anyways have you talked to your great grandpa about the space?"._

_"Yeah he's going to pay it for us too. He say we deserve it since we're good helpers, and we can have the name Rattobasutāzu (Rat Busters) meaning they bust those who snitch"._

_"Alright That's What I'm talking about!"._

_I walked back into Deonshi's room. She now fully dressed with make-up on, and her hair was fixed. To be honest Deonshi is really beautiful. She smiled at me and just stayed looking at her. There was a knock on the opposite side of the door. Deonshi quickly shot up and opened it._

_"Joui!", Deonshi's whole face brighten._

_"Ahh Hey...We can get going now Kira", Joui's side smile came out._

_"I got ready... how about we go somewhere?", he nervously asked pressing the tip of her index fingers together._

_"Sorry, but I already have plans with kira"._

_Joui couldn't even look at her, but I could. Her face darkened. Her smile totally vanished, and she looked so depressed. Teats really quickly slide down her checks that had blush on. He also looked at the floor, and nit once loom back up again. She had opened the door more for me to walk out. She still eyed the floor, and softly closed the door. It really was awkward for me. I stood there looking at Joui's face. He finally met my eyes. He turned around to walk away and of course I would follow, but we both couldn't ignore this sad sound. It was too loud for anyone to try and act like they couldn't hear it. The sound of a depressed crying girl behind the door._

_End Of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>Just the fact they talked about missing people is the reason why I believe I need to research them more. I could get help from my mother's friends although I do have a feeling of them telling me to leave home to it. My guts can't leave this alone because deep down side I feel like they are a step closer to Kairi. Only in middle school and already making mistakes that mess up their lives.<p>

I watched as my grandmother drove away. Once I couldn't see he car any longer I took a deep breath, and opened the door into the police station. I walked over to the front desk and asked to speak to Officer Sai. The lady called him in while I took a seat on the sofas.

Finally after about twenty minutes he walked to the desk, and right away knew who I was.

"What are you doing here?", he asked with concern.

"I want to help look for my brother", I said.

"I know this is hard for you and your family, but you merchant leave this to us officers and detectives", he sat next to me.

"I'm not asking...I need to do this. I have information that could be in use".

His face gave me a look of determination. He smiled and said "alright". He stood up and ask the lady in the desk for a visitors pass. Then he had me follow him to wherever he was going. We finally stood in front of two big glass doors. The glass door had a design, so I couldn't really see What was behind it. Only colors of clothes that moved around.

Sai opened the door, "we have new help".

They all turned to look.

"You think this is a good idea Sai?", Shino asked.

"You are?", a blonde man asked.

"Haruno Kira", Sai answered for me.

"Sakura's daughter ehh?", Lee jumped up.

"What brings you here?", Kiba walked towards me.

"Like I said, she's here to help", Sai once again answered.

"Kira...are you really okay with this?", Naruto asked with a worried look.

"Hn", I answered with my eyes closed.

"She's certainly her father's daughter", a man just walked inside the room.

"Suigetsu, do you have them?".

"Have I ever failed you before Sasuke?", Suigetsu continued to walk to him.

He slides a full yellow envelope to Sasuke. He then placed his eyes towards me, and smiled. On the mean time Sasuke was opening the envelope, and everyone else stood quietly and waiting. Then all of the sudden.

"We got an emergency!", an officer shouted as he was catching his breath from running here.

"What is it?", Kiba asked.

"Bank robbery, and they have hostages... many of them with bombs!", he ran back to wherever he came from.

"Let's go!", Lee shouted in excitement, and disappeared with Choji Shino, and others.

"Sasuke we're counting on you !", Naruto said as he and sai walked over to me.

"You stay here until we return kira", Sai smiled.

"Alright!", the blonde ran off with Sai.

I stood there on the same spot I've been standing in since I first walked in. Suigetsu sat there on the table still eying me. He finally spoke up.

"Take a seat get comfortable".

I stared at him for a good minute before actually taking a seat. As I sat down on the red sofa I took off my one shoulder black leather bag, and placed by me.

"So I see your into leather?", Suigetsu asked.

"Hn"

"The red leather sofas your sitting on are actually what Sasuke chose for this room", he informed me with a smiled.

I then looked at Sasuke who was reading a pile of papers.

"Would you like some sweet candy bread?", Suigetsu pointed at the little frigerator "how about you Sasuke?".

"I don't like sweets", I said, and at the same time so did Sasuke.

He looked at me for a moment, but I just looked away. For some reason I couldn't look at him. It was awkward and weird.

"Okay...well anything to drink you two?".

"Water", Sasuke said while I was only able to say "wat...".

"What was that little miss..We have coke and tea?", Suigetsu asked.

"Water please", my eyes still looked down to my shoes. Nothing more.

Suigetsu passed water to Sasuke then to me. That's when Suigetsu's phone began to ring, and he excused himself outside to answer it.

Now I'm a room alone with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. I was finally able to turn my head to look at him, but he sat there with his hands together, fingers covering half his face, and his eyes just stood still straight at me.

.

.

One word...

.

.

**Awkward...**

* * *

><p><strong>So I finally just turned 19 years old! My Birthday was the 19th &amp; it was an amazing day with friends, and family. I decided to try and finish up a chapter for you guys as a gift lol even though I should be the one who gets gifts xb Anyways please don't forget to review! ): I feel like no one reads this, but three people. Let me feel like I should continue on writing. See Ya guys! -SweetBlossomKisses<strong>

**PS: Forgive I don't have time to check for miss spelled words, but I'm pretty sure you'll understand so good luck hehe**


End file.
